En Familia
by Ms. Panda Weasley
Summary: Harry y Ginny son ahora un matrimonio, veamos que pasa dentro de su vida: En FamiliaFic recien escrito para la comunidad 30 vicios. SPOILERS HP7!
1. Inicio

"En Familia"

Por: PibyWeasley

Comunidad 30 vicios

Tabla: Básica

Personajes/Otros: Familia Potter-Weasley

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que puedan ser reconocidos de los utilizados en esta historia incluidos hechizos, pociones, conjuros, lugares, me pertenecen; yo solo los utilizo para crear historias de cómo me hubiese gustado que fueran muchas cosas, divertirme, aburrir gente, y tener en que pasar mi tiempo. D

**Notas de la Autora**: Bueno muchos pueden haber creído que morí, o que renuncie a ser autora de fan fics, pues ni una ni otra. Mi computadora esta repleta ( sin exagerar tengo mas de 15 archivos) de fan fics a medio empezar y que planeo realmente concluir algún día xD; pero bueno como la mayoría por aquí soy estudiante y pues hay otras cosas que son prioridad y las musas no siempre tienen tiempo disponible para hacerme una cita sentarse a mi lado e iluminarme. En fin ahora escribo para la comunidad 30 vicios como muchos "colegas" xD; y tratare de subir un capitulo aproximadamente cada semana o semana y media según tenga mi vida de la universidad.

A todos los que leen esto por influencia mía o por decisión propia; pero que lo hacen: Gracias

1-Inicio

1ro. Agosto de 1981

Por aquel entonces la matriarca de la familia Weasley estaba esperando por séptima ocasión, aunque muchas personas pudieran decir que no había diferencia alguna con los otros 6 embarazos ella sentía una muy grande, y dicen que no hay presentimientos mas acertados que los de las mujeres en la dulce espera, y ella tenia uno, la idea muy precisa de que por fin después de 9 generaciones daría a luz a la primera niña Weasley y ella además de ser extraordinaria por su sexo también lo seria por su magia, si podía sentirlo y la intuición de una madre no puede jamás ponerse en duda.

Mientras tanto en una casa más o menos alejada de Ottery St. Catchpole…

-James que te he dicho de dejar a Harry cerca de cosas que pueden quebrarse?

-Pero pelirroja se pueden reparar!

-No es sobre si se pueden reparar o no! Es el hecho de que Harry puede hacerse daño

-De acuerdo prometo tener mas cuidado con eso.

CRASH!

-Pelirroja

-Mmm?

-Que te he dicho sobre dejar a Harry cerca de cosas que puedan quebrarse? U.U

-¬.¬-Lily

Por la tarde los agotados padres primerizos descansaban en el sofá frente a la chimenea mientras su pequeño retoño dormía un poco más allá en un moisés de tonos azules.

-Te imaginas como va a ser cuando Harry sea grande?-pregunto la madre casi en un suspiro

-Si, será una estrella de quidditch, ira a Hogwarts, será muy popular y en vacaciones la pasara aquí con sus mejores amigos- contesto con plena seguridad el padre

-James, yo no quiero que Harry sea un presumido como tu ¬.¬

-Cariño por supuesto que no, pero aceptémoslo es un Potter Evans, así que eso de la galantería y las mil niñas muriéndose por el va a ser algo natural, seguro heredó mi estilo y con tu belleza no tengo duda de eso.

-Te imaginas el día que llegue con nosotros a decirnos que va a casarse? –acoto emocionada Lily

-Amor, el niño acaba de cumplir un año apenas ayer y tu ya lo estas viendo casarse?!

-Si, imagínate-entonces se volteo a verlo directamente a la cara, mientras se sentaba emocionada sobre sus propias piernas y con una expresión de emoción como cualquier niña- va a llegar un día así y nos va a pedir que nos sentemos aquí así en el sillón, y luego nos dirá que tiene algo importante que decirnos, y seguro que la muchacha será preciosa, recatada, de alguna de las familias de nuestros amigos!, quizá hija de Remus, de Sarah o si los Longbottom tienen una niña pronto!,

-Hey! Porque no de Sirius?!- pregunto con el seño fruncido James, pero fue ignorado por su esposa a la que de repente se le ilumino la mirada de forma particular

-¡La niña de Arthur y Molly! Seguro va a ser pelirroja!, y todos sabemos la debilidad de los Potter por las pelirrojas-dijo mientras agitaba graciosamente su melena

-Merlín, nadie te quitara esa idea de la cabeza verdad?-dijo resignado pero con una sonrisa.

-Pero amor, a poco no te encantaría que los Weasley que han sido amigos nuestros desde hace años y que nos apoyaron tanto cuando recién entramos a la Orden, y que nos han ayudado aun mas en eso de todo lo que le pasa a Harry y que no sabemos como actuar, emparentaran con nosotros?- exclamo con cara de ternura y haciendo pucheros

-Por supuesto que si Lily, sabes que estimo mucho a los Weasley, pero porque no dejar que se Harry el que decida por si solo con quien casarse, que tal que conoce a una mujer inteligente, simpática, que sea su amiga desde Hogwarts o algo así!

Lily hizo otro puchero, no podía evitar pensar que esa era una posibilidad muy probable, y que si sucediera seria maravillosa, pero nadie le quitaría de la cabeza que la niña Weasley era otra prospecto muy buena para su hijo, claro no existiría nunca una mujer suficiente para su hijo, pero conocía a los Weasley desde hacia varios años y estaba segura que la crianza que ella recibiría seria apropiada para su niño.

10 días después…

-Lily! Vámonos a San Mungo de inmediato- grito James desde la cocina

-Pasó algo? Otro ataque? Esta bien Sirius, Lupin, Peter, Ivanne, Sarah? – Exclamo alterada Lily trayendo en brazos a Harry particularmente apretado a su pecho.

-Todos ellos están bien, pero Molly rompió fuente! Bill acaba de enviarme una lechuza!

-Vámonos mujer!

-Espera, deja traigo el regalo para la niña-dijo mientras entregaba al pequeño Harry a los brazos de su padre y subía corriendo por las escaleras.

-Claro y pronunciar un _Accio_ no hubiese sido mas fácil verdad?-volteo a ver a su hijo y sonrió-tu madre es maravillosa y la amo, pero Merlín sabe que no hay persona mas terca que ella.

-Te escuche Potter-se escuchó una voz desde el piso de arriba.

En San Mungo…

Parecía que se encontraban en el cuartel de la Orden, y no precisamente porque estuviese sombrío o escondido, sino porque ahí se encontraban todos los miembros activos, realmente no puede saberse si todos estaban por seguridad o por emoción, pero estaban.

Arthur se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala de espera, y los hijos Weasley se dedicaban los mas grandes a los mas chicos, Bill cuidaba a Ron y Charlie se encargaba de Fred y George, bueno eso era un decir, había aceptado el trabajo solo porque ambos estaban bajo un _petrificus total_.

Miembros de la Orden se dedicaban a conversar temas triviales, como si allá afuera no hubiera una guerra; eso era un pacto no declarado abiertamente, como si estuviese prohibido, ellos, dentro del cuartel eran la Orden del Fénix, mentes y cuerpos dedicados a erradicar el peligro que Voldemort representaba para la felicidad del mundo mágico, fuera eran amigos simplemente amigos con una causa común.

Una enfermera rompió la pequeña rutina de susurros que se había creado, acompañada por la música de fondo que hacían las camillas, sillas de ruedas, quejidos, uno que otro grito de dolor aislado, pies del personal corriendo de un lado al otro, la operadora con un sonorus, el elevador y uno que otro bebe.

-Familia de Molly Weasley

Automáticamente se levantaron los pequeños pelirrojos, mientras Arthur se acerco a ella, y el curioso resto de la Orden se levanto y puso atención.

-Mm bueno, supongo que es usted el esposo cierto?- pregunto visiblemente aturdida por la respuesta y dirigiéndose a Arthur.

-Si soy yo que pasa?,esta bien?,que hay del bebe!?- pregunto apresuradamente y con visible nerviosismo

-Acompáñeme por favor, seguro quiere conocer a su niña recién nacida- dijo la enfermera sonriendo

La cara de Arthur Weasley era un poema, e igualmente la de todos los demás, que empezaron a abrazarse rebosantes de gozo. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para conmocionar a todos los presentes. Había nacido la primera niña Weasley en 4 Generaciones, era oficial.

Después que entraron los hermanos de la recién nacida poco a poco fueron entrando a conocer a la pequeña tan excepcional, por supuesto a nadie le sorprendió que el poco cabello que coronaba cabeza fuera de un rojizo bastante particular y conocido, así como sus brillantes aunque pequeños ojos lucieran tan dulces como la miel.

Cuando salieron al fin todos los hijos, la Orden completa comenzó un desfile de entradas y salidas de miembros, todos al principio disputándose por el primer lugar para verla; se adelantaron Dumbledore y Moody, este ultimo no pudo reprimir una boba sonrisa de esas que solo salen cuando ves a un bebe.

Pasaron los Longbottom que iban solos sin el pequeño Neville y posteriormente entrarían los Potter.

Abrieron con cuidado la puerta y se encontraron con el enternecedor panorama de un padre, una agotada madre y un bultito rosado pelirrojo entre sus brazos.

James entro primero abriendo la puerta con cuidado para que Lily, que era quien cargaba a Harry, pudiera pasar con facilidad.

-Hola Molly querida-dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a la cama-como te sientes?

-Bien muchas gracias, que gusto que hayan traído a Harry, esta tan grande, crece rapidísimo- sonrió Molly, lucia cansada pero eso no borraba su maternal sonrisa.

-Vaya así que esta es la esperada niña Weasley-pregunto James mientras se acercaba a ver a la pequeña.

-Si, se llama Ginevra Molly Weasley- anuncio Arthur orgulloso-como mi madre y como Molly claro.

Justo en ese momento la dulce Ginny emitió ruiditos confundibles con un llanto que se mostraba claramente que solo quería llamar la atención respecto a que ya estaba despierta; Harry que hasta entonces había estado muy entretenido con el sabor y textura de sus entonces pequeñas manitas volteo intrigado a buscar la procedencia de aquel pequeño quejido y la vio. A partir de entonces nada se volvió más interesante que ese rosado bulto entre los brazos de la pelirroja que lo sostenía. Empezó por hacer mil y un gracias para llamar la atención de la niña, quien a duras penas tenia sus ojitos miel medio abiertos pero lo veía, como queriendo entender.

Fue hasta que Harry comenzó a estirar los brazos en dirección a Ginny que se dieron cuenta los adultos, específicamente Lily, del repentino interés que tenía el niño.

Molly comprendiendo los deseos de Harry acerco un poco a la bebe, no lo suficiente para que la tocara, porque eso podía ser peligroso, pero si bastante como para que él pudiera contemplarla mejor.

-Vaya parece que a Harry realmente le agrada la pequeña Ginevra como se dijo- comento James con burla mientras volteaba a ver a su esposa que solo se sonrojo un poco.

-James toma un minuto a Harry que aun no le he dado a la bebe el regalo que le hemos traído.

James tomo a Harry que pareció repentinamente molesto que lo separaran de la niña y le hizo un gesto a su padre que demostraba claramente que no le había agradado en lo absoluto la acción.

James sonrió francamente divertido- Calma galán, ya la tendrás para ti solo cuando crezcas.

Y aunque es obvio que Harry en el momento no entendió textualmente lo que su padre le dijo solo se volteo para seguir jugando con sus manos sin mucho interés.

Lily mientras tanto había sacado una pequeña bolsita de regalo con vivos tonos rosas, rojos y naranjas que le entrego a Molly. Ella la tomo y agradeció el gesto. Mientras Arthur tomaba a Ginny de sus brazos ella saco una preciosa cajita modelada en flores y hojas de cerámica y con algunos detalles en brillantes; por instinto la abrió y una hermosa música lleno el lugar.

-Es la melodía de las hadas-dijo Lily- tiene propiedades relajantes, y también bueno, es el canto del amor entre las hadas, aclaro sonriente y sonrojada.

-Estoy segura que Ginny atesorara por siempre este regalo Lily gracias.

-Bueno cariño creo que nosotros ya deberíamos de irnos después de todo Molly debe descansar y bueno la mayoría debe volver a las guardias- dijo James volteando a ver a Arthur

Lily tan solo asintió y beso a Molly, sonrió a Arthur y le hizo un cariño a Ginny con delicadeza.

-Harry despídete de la bebe-le dijo James mientras acercaba al niño a donde estaba Ginny en brazos de su padre.

Harry no pudo evitar volver a sonreír y reintentar eso de atrapar a la bebe, y por primera vez envió algo muy similar a un beso. Lily se acerco rápidamente –James viste eso! Harry avienta besos, amor aviéntame un beso, aviéntale un beso a mami.!

Pero Harry solo veía a la niña y cuando se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba dormida se rindió y volteo a ver a su madre como si no comprendiera en lo absoluto lo que decía y mucho menos el porque de su escándalo y solo se volteo hacia el torso de su padre y bostezó.

23 años después

-Pelirroja estas segura de que tus padres no pegaran el grito en el cielo por eso de que aun no terminas la carrera? Me recordaran que es lo que habíamos acordado y así

-Por favor no te pongas como Ron con los padres de Hermione! Mis padres te aman por Merlín relájate y ve a cambiarte alguno de los dos zapatos porque así puestos no hacen par.

Al día siguiente…

-Harry crees que tus padres lo aprueben?, digo y si por alguna razón no me quieren para su único hijo?

-Tus padres me quisieron para la única niña en varias generaciones Weasley, créeme estoy seguro que mis padres estarán felices de nuestra boda.

En un lugar maravilloso lejos o quizá no tan lejos de ahí…

-Vamos solo hazlo

-Hay cariño no es necesario

-Solo dilo, vamos ya hazlo

-Estas seguro que no te enfadaras? Ni te burlaras de mi?

-No, tan solo hazlo y terminemos con esto llevas desde que él está en sexto, solo hazlo

-Conste que tu fuiste el que me rogó eh?

-Si pelirroja si vamos ya!

Lily tomo mucho aire (imaginariamente obvio) y comenzó: a hacer un extraño baile donde movía y daba vueltas a la cadera y su pelirroja cabellera mientras cantaba:

Te lo dije! Te dije que terminarían juntos! Harry y Ginny terminaron juntos después de todo! Yo tenia razón! Tu estuviste mal! Ñaña!!

Y mientras tanto en la tierra…

-Pelirroja no me preguntes por que pero algo me dice que mis padres, y especialmente mi madre aprueban esto, pero es como si estuviese predestinado o algo así…No sabes si nos conocimos de bebes?!

-No lo sé podemos preguntarle a mi mamá

Harry bajó unos hermosos lirios blancos hacia la tumba de su madre, mientras Ginny depositaba girasoles en la de su suegro.

-Apenas y puedo creer que en 4 meses dará _inicio_ nuestro viaje como el matrimonio, la familia Potter-Weasley

-Pelirroja el mío inició hace mas de 23 años, estoy casi seguro de eso.

**Notas de la Autora 2**: Bueno y que les pareció? Lo odiaron, lo amaron? Me odian, Me aman? Haha bueno pues si gustan decírmelo pueden enviarme un review que encantada contestaré.

Un beso enorme y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

PibyWeasley


	2. Paraiso

"En Familia"

Por: PibyWeasley

Comunidad 30 vicios

Tabla: Básica

Personajes/Otros: Familia Potter-Weasley

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que puedan ser reconocidos de los utilizados en esta historia incluidos hechizos, pociones, conjuros, lugares, me pertenecen; yo solo los utilizo para crear historias de cómo me hubiese gustado que fueran muchas cosas, divertirme, aburrir gente, y tener en que pasar mi tiempo. D

**Notas de la Autora:** Quien crea que no tengo perdón alguno por tardar milenios en actualizar por favor inicie la lluvia de tomatazos que yo la aceptare sin tratar siquiera de defenderme. No puedo decir nada que no sea LO SIENTO y créanme mucho. La universidad no es tan sencilla como me la planteaba, y los maestros tienen una especial fascinación por dejarnos controles de lectura prácticamente diario, y en este caso puedo alegar que aunque no hago todos los que me piden mínimo diario hago uno, estoy segura que los que son estudiantes pueden tener idea de lo que hablo, pero estoy de acuerdo en que eso no es excusa. Por ultimo espero que sigan leyendo este fic, que aunque me cuesta un poco mas de imaginación que normalmente utilizo (puesto que no suelo escribir fics de ellos enteramente, pues soy un poco más R/Hr) hago lo posible por tratar de agradar a todos los que están aquí para leerlo. Gracias.

**P.S.** Al final respondo Reviews.

**5.Paraíso **

La puerta de la casa (que era mas parecida a una mansión que a una simple casa…) se abrió por acción de un forzado movimiento de varita, y un hechizo no verbal, dejando pasar finalmente a un muchacho moreno y fornido que con un poco de esfuerzo cargaba a una sonriente pelirroja.

Ambos llevaban ropas, que de no estar bañados y que esto se notara en su radiante rostro cualquiera los hubiese confundido con pordioseros, o simplemente como gente que salio de su casa en los pijamas más raídos que tenían.

Termino tirándola sobre un viejo almohadón que se encontraba en el piso; de hecho era lo único que por ahí se encontraba; cayendo casi a propósito sobre ella, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

De risas y juegos se pasaron rápidamente a besos y caricias; después de todo prácticamente seguían de luna de miel, y aunque coincidían que Grecia era maravillosa, también lo hacían en aquello de que jamás tendrían suficiente del cuerpo del otro.

Cuando al fin pudieron y decidieron levantarse tenían demasiada hambre como para ponerse a realizar el verdadero trabajo que habían ido a hacer.

-Vayamos a casa de Ron y Hermione a ver que hicieron de comer-sugirió Harry

-Estrenaremos nuestra recién conectada Red Flu – comento emocionada Ginny, Harry sonrió ante el gesto de tan infantil entusiasmo por algo tan simple como estrenar la chimenea.

-en ese caso, usted primero Sra. Potter-dijo Harry entre galante y bromista

-Gracias Sr. Weasley-Contesto ella haciendo lucir aun mas sus impecables dientes

-al Jardin-grito la pelirroja entrando en una marea de humo y fuego color esmeralda seguida casi de inmediato por su recién obtenido esposo.

Ron y Hermione habían nombrado a su casa El Jardín por una razón muy particular; pero esa queridos lectores es otra historia.

-Hermanito, Cuñada, tenemos hambre- llego gritando Ginny mientras se sacudía el hollín

Se escucho un pequeño grito ahogado, murmullos y soniditos de puertas de closet abriéndose y cerrándose.

Mientras tanto llego Harry y tal como su esposa se sacudió por completo, aunque no se le ve mucha necesidad en ello puesto que las ropas no se veían mucho mejor sin el hollín que con el…

-¿Que pasa, donde están estos desconsiderados anfitriones?-pregunto Harry

-¡No lo se!, llevo aquí cerca de 3 minutos y nadie ha venido a alimentarme ni a saludarme-se quejó Ginny

Justo entonces Hermione asomo la cabeza por un balcón interior mostrándose sonrosada, despeinada y arreglándose la bata con compulsividad.

-Harry, Ginny, ¿son ustedes?-pregunto Hermione mientras recogía su cabello en una apresurada coleta.

-Quien rayos… Ah ustedes debí imaginarlo-vocifero Ron saliendo casi en el mismo estado que su esposa

-Ustedes que rayos hacían que no bajaban…Ah que horror-dijo Ginny como comprendiendo la situación…que se notaba era bastante comprometedora.

-Pues hermanita espero que eso te ayude a tomarlo como lección y no vuelvas a venir despreocupadamente y sin avisar-dijo Ron con tono molesto.

Al fin Ron y Hermione se resignaron e invitaron a sus cuñados/concuños/amigos a comer.

-Y bien,¿Ya decidieron como van a decorar su casa?-preguntó Hermione cordial

-No aun no, solo lo mediremos por el momento y pasaremos toda la semana de compras-comento Ginny entusiasmada.

-Hermano, mucha suerte, no sabes lo que es ir con mujeres de compras para escoger muebles, te pedirán que seas participe de todo y se enojaran si no lo haces, te lo digo por experiencia u.u- le comentaba Ron a Harry mientras ambos se dedicaban a dejar los platos sucios en el lavaplatos y activaban el hechizo para que lo hicieran solos.

Después del riguroso cafecito y los postres (galletas recién horneadas)Harry y Ginny decidieron despedirse para regresar a su apartamento a realizar lo que realmente debían hacer esa tarde.

-Sabes, realmente deberíamos ponerle un nombre a nuestro departamento, eso de estar diciendo toda la dirección no me divierte, es mas sencillo como la madriguera, o el jardín como el de Ron y Hermione –comento Ginny pensativa

-Que tal a casa de Ginny y Harry- contesto Harry haciendo gala de su "exorbitante imaginación" (n/a y hago énfasis en el sarcasmo con el que escribo esta frase)

-Wow Harry en serio, ¿Cómo puedes pasar con Extraordinario DCAO pero ser incapaz de inventar un nombre para tu casa?-pregunto Ginny con algo de resignación.

-Bueno, para DCAO simplemente estudie y practique, pero uno no puede practicar para ser creativo cierto un.n- argumento Harry en su defensa

-Si, si, pero haber pensemos, eso forma parte de valga la redundancia, formar un hogar, mama y papa lo hicieron cuando recién vivieron en La Madriguera, ellos ya tenían la idea de tener muchos hijos además, la casa fue construida justamente encima de una madriguera de conejos.-comento Ginny sonriendo con nostalgia

-Bueno, nuestra casa no esta arriba de nada, solo de tierra, mm pues podríamos ponerle tierra-

-Harry, mejor piensa algo lógico y luego opinas ¿quieres?

-¡Pues es que no se me ocurre nada!

-Vayámonos a dormir, creo que hoy hemos progresado muy poco

-Hey ¿Cómo que poco? Escogimos los colores para la casa, y no fue fácil u.u-alego el moreno

-Somos Gryffindor! No seriamos nosotros si esta casa no estuviera decorada de Dorado y Rojo- contesto Ginny como quien explica algo extremadamente obvio

-Pudimos decorarla azul o verde o amarillo

-Aja no, esos colores eran demasiado raros para esta casa u.u-

Harry apareció una cama muy sencilla pero de tamaño suficientemente grande para qua ambos durmieran cómodos.

Ginny en cuanto se acostó se quedó dormida; pero Harry no pudo hacerlo así, se quedo simplemente pensando, en todo lo maravillosamente diferente que era ahora su vida estando casada con la mujer de sus sueños, visualizó su casa ya terminada, se imagino a Ginny embarazada, después cargando un pequeño bebe pelirrojo con ojos verdes.

Esta casa, que por el momento no era más que eso, pronto se convertiría en un hogar, quizás con niños corriendo por ahí, finalmente Harry Potter tendría un hogar propio. Y a la mañana siguiente le hizo saber a Ginny que no podría haber nombre perfecto más para su hogar que: _Paraíso._

Notas de la Autora 2: Y ¿Qué les pareció este segundo capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, debo decir que escribí 5 capítulos diferentes, primero iba a hacer uno que se llamaría _Cortinas,_ que estoy segura lo publicare luego, pero realmente empecé a perderme en la idea y termine escribiendo _Paraíso_. Me permitió ponerme un poco en el lugar de Harry lo que debe sentirse de finalmente tener una familia y amigos y saber que siempre estarán ahí, tener la oportunidad de darle a sus hijos la vida que el no tuvo, también para mi tener todo eso es el paraíso D.

Ahora los Reviews, wow fueron lo máximo y lo que al tiempo que me súper alegraban también me deprimían por no poder subir tan pronto como hubiese querido el segundo capitulo. Pero en fin aquí esta la respuesta a cada una de esas 8 maravillosas personitas que me dejaron uno:

o.O WiLL Potter O.o - Me da tanto gusto que te haya gustado , ha se que fui un poco drástica al irme a los extremos de odio o de amor ja pero así soy yo un poco drástica…Muchísimas gracias por leer y otras tantas mas por dejar ese review .

Jazu Potter - Que felicidad que te haya gustado . Oh si la escena del besito de Harry para Ginny me la imagine en segundos y no pude evitar ponerla porque me parecio adorable! Gracias por el review .

Lucy - Enana!! D ha sabes que te quiero . Que te puedo decir, eres a la que le ha tocado la verdadera lata de eso de que este yo escribiendo este fic, espero te haya gustado también este capitulo y hey espero hayas notado que ya no puse Merlín para todo y por supuesto yo lo escribí. Espero que este siga estando a la altura ;) Muchas gracias por el review y sobretodo por tu apoyo.

Monyk - Gracias! Que bueno que te haya parecido tierno, esa era la intención. Pensar mucho que esta familia pudo nacer hace muchos años de una forma tan calida. Espero sigas leyendo!

BiAnK rAdClIfFe - Sociia!! Que honor que usted haya considerado mi fic hermoso . A mi también me fascina esa escena con Lily, me imagino que todas las mamas son así esperando que sus hijos les dediquen sus gracias, pero bueno cada potter tiene a su pelirroja ;) Para este capitulo ya he corregido lo de los signos de interrogación y exclamación, muchísimas gracias por esa critica! Gracias por ponerlo en favoritos, en alerta, wow significa mucho para mi, y obvio gracias por el review.

Princess Boobilicious - ¡Ha no te cyberasesinaran por no amar a Ginny! ¡Relájate! Hey yo quiero saber que cosas te hice recordar!! Pero si los planes de los padres pueden ser maravillosos algunas veces, y bueno aquí parece que si se cumplieron. Princesa I love you, you know that, y mil gracias por el muffin y por el review hehe.

CaroliPotter - Que bueno que también a ti te haya gustado . Si el primer capitulo era de bebes y ternura, conforme escriba la ternura seguirá presente pero como ellos también otros sentimientos mas maduros y espero esto también te agrade. Y como veras si lo pienso continuar, no quiero prometer fechas solo que pongo todo de mi parte.

Ginny WgPr - Al parecer la ternura tuvo un efecto muy positivo y eso me agrada. Muchas gracias por el review. Respecto a tu comentario; la verdad no estoy muy segura de cómo eran las cosas en la primera Orden, pero quise ponerlas un poco mas cercanas a todas las familias de los que acompañan a Harry en la segunda batalla, me pareció mas tierno así, lamento si eso desentona con la historia original y te molesta, pero pues esto es un fic y aquí todo puede pasar. Igualmente muchas gracias por esa información .

Sin mas que decir

Gracias.


	3. Cafe

"En Familia"

Por: PibyWeasley

Comunidad 30 vicios

Tabla: Básica

Personajes/Otros: Familia Potter-Weasley

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que puedan ser reconocidos de los utilizados en esta historia incluidos hechizos, pociones, conjuros, lugares, me pertenecen; yo solo los utilizo para crear historias de cómo me hubiese gustado que fueran muchas cosas, divertirme, aburrir gente, y tener en que pasar mi tiempo. :3

**Notas de la autora**: Se abre una escena donde aparece la autora resignada, se amarra ella misma a un poste de madera que esta justo en el medio del cadalso, y se espera a recibir las pedradas que lanzaran los desesperados y muy enojados lectores de este fic por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero antes abre la boca y hace un anuncio: Pido de favor primero lean este fic, y al final me linchen :D. Espero lo disfruten, por favor solo coloquen a un lado piedras y tomates, podrán retomarlas al final del capitulo.

3-Café

Ella siempre había adorado el olor a _café_, no había nada mas fabuloso que impregnar todas las mañanas su casa con aquella magnifica aroma.

Bajo como de costumbre con aquella pequeña bata roja que tenia sus iniciales en dorado, idéntica a la de su esposo, dispuesta a preparar en esa ocasión uno con amaretto, ese día se sentía especialmente dichosa y la dulzura del amaretto no hacia mas que ponerla incluso mas feliz.

Al entrar a la cocina lavo sus manos delicadamente con agua tibia, porque vaya que hacia frío en Londres durante diciembre y eso que apenas comenzaba el mes. Tomó como de costumbre el saco que filtraba los granos, aun se reía al recordar lo que había tardado para entender a Hermione el como usar ese artefacto muggle que llamaban cafetera, pero se alegraba de haberlo hecho, le facilitaba enormemente su trabajo de cada mañana.

La maquina obedeciendo a su programación comenzó a funcionar, diminutas gotas de liquido comenzaron a caer en la jarra, y el tan esperado aroma se impregno en cada rincón de la cocina en tan solo unos instantes; pero lo que en otro momento Ginny hubiese disfrutado muchísimo, en este otro le provoco algo insusitado: asco, nauseas y mareo. A penas alcanzo a apagar la cafetera cuando corrió hacia el baño del piso de abajo y se escucharon fuertes arcadas de la pelirroja.

Después de enjuagarse abundantemente corrió hacia la sala a abrir todas las ventanas de par en par, e igualmente hizo con las de la cocina. Si, hacia mucho frió, pero ella prefería mil veces congelarse a permitir que una sola voluta de olor a café con amaretto llegara de nuevo a su nariz. Cuando al fin este se disolvió y pudo volver a cerrar las ventanas sin problema, se sentó en el sofá individual cubriéndose con la manta que siempre se encontraba ahí, y preguntándose de manera inmediata y preocupada que era lo que había pasado.

Mientras ella se encontraba en ello, Harry bajo despeinándose un poco mas sin motivo alguno; pero notando la falta de la mañanera costumbre de su pelirroja.

-Hey que ha pasado, ¿Por qué no haz preparado…

Su pregunta se quedo a medias, porque antes de que el terminase de formularla ella ya estaba de nuevo depositando lo que hubiese podido quedar de la cena en el inodoro. Fue entonces que el comenzó a darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien por ahí.

Pudieron desayunar casi como de costumbre, con la diferencia de que solo se sirvió leche, te y jugo para tomar; después la pareja se levanto cómodamente y como habían planeado una tarde antes, pasarían el día de banales compras y paseos por Londres.

Tan pronto ambos se vistieron casuales se tomaron de la mano y salieron a tomar el autobús muggle que tenia una parada muy cercana a su hogar.

-Pelirroja, ¿segura que estas bien?

-Si, ya te lo repetí, fue solamente una reacción extraña de mi organismo, quizás me cayo mal la cena en casa de Ron y Hermione, ya sabes que lo de cocinar no es el punto fuerte de mi hermano, y con eso de que mi cuñada insiste que por nada en este planeta cocina los sábados…

-Pero todos comimos de ello, y a mi no me pareció tan malo-alego Harry mientras tocaba su estomago como queriendo comprobar aquello que decía.

-Ja, si no te preocupes ya se me pasara, me tome una poción para ello esta mañana, incluso ya me siento mejor.

Cuando bajaron justo frente a un gran centro comercial a Ginny le brillaron los ojos y haciendo unos cuantos pucheros convenció a Harry de que debían entrar y solo " dar un vistazo" a las tiendas que habían por ahí. El, increíblemente, se dejo convencer y con una sonrisa de quien se ve indefenso y derrotado la siguió.

Al cabo de 4 hrs. de medirse lo que Harry asegura fueron como " 500 pares de zapatos, 700 faldas y medio millón de blusas" Ginny salía feliz de una gran tienda departamental con un vestido, 3 blusas y un par de botas; alegando por supuesto que no había tardado en absoluto.

-Gin tengo ganas de una cerveza de mantequilla, ¿te molesta si vamos al callejón?

-No, vamos. A mi se me antoja una nieve de Florean Fortescue y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Al llegar a la mencionada heladería:

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿que puedo servirle?-pregunto amablemente el guapo dependiente

-Buenas tardes, quisiera por favor un barquillo de galleta cubierto de chocolate con nieve de banana, chicle y zarzamora con jarabe de chocolate encima, gomitas de sabores y un poco de catsup por favor- menciono Ginny con enorme regocijo mientras se saboreaba mentalmente y relamía sus labios al mencionar cada ingrediente de aquel inusual pedido.

El dependiente no pudo sino hacer una mueca de sorpresa que no se comparaba a la de su esposo que la veía con el semblante desencajado y una ceja visiblemente mas arqueada que la otra.

Cuando le ofreció su pedido, la pelirroja casi le arrebata aquel helado para empezar a degustarlo con singular apetito, como si jamás en su vida hubiese probado algo más delicioso que aquello, ante la aun atónita mirada del dependiente y su marido.

Harry pago los 8 sickles y 3 knuts y salio de ahí.

-¿Realmente te vas a comer eso?-Pregunto asombrado

-Oh disculpame Harry, ¿Gustas?- le pregunto ella entre apenada y galante

-Por merlín no, no gracias- Ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera probado algo así.

Un mes después…

-Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-pregunto con delicadeza Harry.

Estaban en su reunión semanal, y esta vez tocaba en El Paraíso… se encontraban charlando cómodamente en la sala del clima, de los Weasley y de Quidditch, al que por cierto Hermione le había tomado un poco de gusto después de casarse con Ron.

-Si dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Te noto preocupado, vamos a la cocina mejor-sugirió Hermione

-Pues, es que Ginny…

-¿Le pasa algo malo?-pregunto ella apresurada y temerosa

-No lo se, es justo lo que quería preguntarte, que si tu sabias de algo que le estuviera pasando, lleva un mes algo extraña, sus gustos para la comida han cambiado, de repente se encuentra muy feliz y de repente sumamente triste y delicada, estoy muy preocupado, ya no se que hacer, me estoy desesperando, y creí que tú como su amiga sabrías algo- expreso Harry totalmente consternado

-Pues déjame hablar con ella, yo también la había notado algo extraña, pero creí que se debía simplemente a un problema entre ustedes que no hubiese querido comentarme; pero no te preocupes, en cuanto averigüe algo yo te aviso

-Gracias mione, sabia que podía contar contigo.

De regreso a la sala…

-Hey Gin, que te parece que el miércoles me acompañas al callejón, tengo unas compras que debo hacer y como tú ese día no tienes entrenamiento…- anuncio sutilmente Hermione

-Claro, nos vemos a las 12 en El Caldero Chorreante ¿te parece?

-Perfecto.

El miércoles…

-Ginny ¿haz visto que precioso esta ese vestido celeste?-comentaba Hermione emocionada mientras daban una vuelta por el callejón Diagon.

El vestido era realmente precioso, pero por alguna causa lo único en lo que la menor de los Weasley podía pensar en esa ocasión era en un olor dulce, pegajoso, incluso empalagoso que le llegaba hasta su nariz y al parecer también a su estomago; pero no lograba averiguar de donde provenía, por lo que se dedico a buscarlo sin importarle que su amiga al no encontrarla a su lado había salido tras ella buscándola, lo cual la llevo a atravesar el caldero hacia el Londres muggle, donde por fin la vio.

Ella se veía muy simpática buscando algún tipo de olor levantando un poco mas la nariz para alcanzar a captar algo que al parecer se le escapaba, pero no mucho, porque pronto vio que se dirigió con seguridad y particular alegría hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde se acerco como un pequeño y deseoso niño a un señor de edad algo avanzada que se dedicaba a preparar en un modesto carrito unas palomitas de maíz con caramelo. A Hermione todo esto la extraño muchísimo, Ginny no era de esas mujeres caprichosas e infantiles que normalmente salieran corriendo a perseguir palomitas de maíz, y menos en plena calle, con lo normalmente quejumbrosa que era respecto a precisamente consumir cualquier alimento preparado y vendido directamente en ella, pero en esta ocasión se veía realmente deseosa.

-Gin ¿Qué te ocurre, porque la prisa?- pregunto algo agitada Hermione tras la carrera que había hecho persiguiendo a su amiga/cuñada.

-Mione ¿tendrás algo de dinero para comprarme una bolsita de palomitas de maíz? Por favor! Realmente quiero unas y me he olvidado de cambiar mi dinero- le pedía Ginny con una cara que hubiese convencido hasta al mismo Voldemort si hubiese sido el caso.

-Oh por supuesto, pero tenemos que hablar-

Hermione pago las palomitas al confundido señor y redirigió a Ginny de nuevo al Caldero Chorreante.

-2 cafés Tom por favor-pidió Hermione en cuanto se sentó en una apartada mesa

-Oh no lo que quieras menos eso! Café no por favor, mejor un te de jazmín y miel- se apresuro a corregir la pelirroja

-Ginny, tu adoras el _café_... ¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto casi asustada Hermione

-No lo se mione, solo que desde hace un tiempo para acá no tolero siquiera el olor, si no te importaría preferiría que incluso tu no lo tomaras tampoco, realmente no lo soporto- suplico la pelirroja

-De acuerdo, Tom, mejor que sean 2 té de jazmín con miel- grito para asegurar que se le escuchara, y volteo de nuevo con su amiga- ¿Estas segura que estas bien?, no es normal que no toleres siquiera el olor de algo que regularmente adoras- pregunto sumamente confundida la castaña

-Pues te digo que no lo se, yo no me he sentido mal realmente, solo unos pequeños cambios como ese, insignificantes detalles en mi opinión-

-Haz pensado en ir a ver a un sanador supongo-

-No, claro que no, no creo que sea para tanto- respondió restándole importancia con un gesto

-Gin, tengo una sospecha y hoy mismo salimos de dudas.

Tan pronto teminaron el te Ginny saco de su bolsillo el importe a pagar y ambas se dirigieron afuera para tomar el autobús noctámbulo que las dejara en San Mungo.

-Quisiera que se le realizara una revisión general por favor-pidió Hermione a la recepcionista

-El laboratorio se encuentra en el 3er piso si no tiene síntomas particulares como los mencionados en el directorio-contesto de mala gana la mujer que ni siquiera se digno a voltear a ver a Hermione más de 2 segundos.

-Gracias

Tomaron el ascensor y al llegar ahí se encontraron con Parvati Patil, su antigua compañera que era enfermera al juzgar por su uniforme y las pocas noticias que en todo este tiempo habían tenido de ella.

-Parvati, que gusto encontrarte-saludaron cortésmente las visitantes

-! Si que gusto!, a que debo su presencia, ¿acaso se sienten mal?-pregunto con la misma cortesía

-Solo quisiera que le realizaran a Ginny unos estudios generales- se apresuro a contestar Hermione ante la actitud de la pelirroja que claramente iba a replicar que no tenían nada que hacer ahí como lo venia diciendo desde que salieron del caldero.

-Ah bueno permíteme firmar esta orden y listo, pasaras a la puerta 7 que se encuentra aquí a tu izquierda- le respondió directamente a Ginny mientras le tendía una orden de análisis.

Mientras refunfuñaba se dirigió a la señalada puerta y al cabo de unos minutos salio aun quejándose de que todo eso no era necesario.

-Bien Ginny, fue un gusto verte, los resultados de tus pruebas te llegaran mañana por vía lechuza, hasta pronto- se despidió Parvati.

Cuando bien no se hubo alejado unos cuantos metros…

-¿Acaso cree que ya olvide que fue ella la que bailo con Harry en el torneo de los tres magos?-pregunto con singular apatía la pelirroja sin dirigirse precisamente a Hermione, que para entonces solo sonreía y sacudía la cabeza, pensando que los Weasley nunca cambiarían.

Al día siguiente…

-Nos vemos para almorzar pelirroja-grito Harry casi desde la entrada

-Ah no, no creo, seguro el entrenamiento de hoy se extiende, si puedo te mando una lechuza, si no mejor ve a comer con Ron

-Esta bien

Justo cuando ella también se disponía a salir de su casa vestida en su traje de entrenamiento de vistoso color amarillo con negro una lechuza gris atravesó por la ventana de la sala que aun se encontraba abierta y revoloteo sobre su cabeza unos instantes para captar su atención aun mas, antes de descansar con gran porte sobre la mesa de centro, esperando claramente entregar su paquete.

-Claro, los análisis de San Mungo ya los había olvidado, bueno no importa, no creo que tengan nada relevante, ya los abriré en la tarde- y tal cual salio la menor de los Weasley, dejando aquel sobre azul añil sobre la mesa en medio de la sala.

-Pf. Estoy realmente muerto, y seguro Ginny no regresara por lo menos hasta dentro de 2 horas- llego quejándose Harry mientras depositaba su portafolio y otros papeles en un lado del sillón donde se sentó a descansar, hasta que aquel sobre le llamo tanto la atención

Atención:

Ginny Weasley de Potter

Mansión Paraíso

St. Gilles # 4370

Llamando con especial atención el escudo de San Mungo en la esquina superior derecha

-¿Por qué Ginny se mando a hacer análisis en San Mungo, estará bien?

Harry abrió el sobre volteando hacia todos lados, como solo alguien que pretende no ser descubierto, aun en una casa solitaria, pero que sabe que lo que hace es incorrecto.

La primera página contenía un sinnúmero de cifras extrañas de las que Harry total desconocedor de la medicina mágica y muggle no entendía ni una sola, pero las palabras que estaban en la segunda página, si que las comprendió.

Estimada Sra. Weasley de Potter

Es un placer para nosotros informarle que dentro de los estudios realizados pudimos comprobar que usted se encuentra sana en su totalidad, lo cual nos complace debido a su estado de embarazo de 1 mes 4 días. Esperamos prontamente regrese para continuar con las debidas revisiones de acuerdo a ello con el sanador que usted prefiera. Felicitaciones de parte del equipo de San Mungo.

A partir de ese momento Harry se juró a si mismo jamás ignorar que su esposa no tolerara siquiera el olor a _café_.

Notas de la autora 2: Ahora si ya pueden retomar piedras y tomates y lincharme! Aunque realmente eso seria un poco perjudicial porque entonces no sabrían que pasa cuando Harry tiene que darle la noticia a Ginny xD lo cual es un poco inusual deben aceptarlo. Y aunque mis explicaciones no sirvan de mucho para lo enojados que seguramente están debo decirles que entre muchas cosas este es como el 3er cap que escribo que supuestamente iba a ser el 3er capitulo oficial de esta historia, sin embargo hasta hoy que llegue cansada y me puse frente a mi computadora y decidí que no haría nada que no fuera dedicarme a mi fic, la inspiración me llego de repente y se quedo muy buen rato conmigo dándome la idea de este capitulo en el que dure aprox. 5 hrs continuas de escribir sin parar ( y no exagero, llevo aquí desde las 5pm) después de haber arruinado mucho de mi tiempo anteriormente tratando de escribir con otras palabras lo mismo … pero ahora ha quedado decentemente bien, bastante largo y espero que a ustedes lectores les guste tanto como a mi esta nueva noticia. Se reciben muy felizmente comentarios y a continuación se contestan los que les debía.. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D

**Reviews:**

o.O WiLL Potter O.o- Gracias por detenerte a leer y observar con atención el capitulo pasado, aunque me gustaría saber a mas detalle que te pareció hehe.

Jazu Potter- Gracias por hacerme notar el error del dialogo, me da mucho gusto saber que te pareció tierno el capitulo anterior igualmente. He es bueno saber que entienden lo de la universidad, cada quien sobrelleva la carga que puede. Espero este capitulo también te guste :D

Ginny WgPr- Wa si. Hehe. Decidí que no todas las personas tenían así como que el tiempo de pasarse por la pagina a ver cuales habían actualizado y me pareció buena idea avisarles a los que podía :D Ha si me divertí también mucho con la escena de la interrupción, me pareció que era algo probable que alguna vez les sucediera, y era una pequeña venganza contra lo que siempre le hacia Ron a Ginny! Gracias por tu review y espero sigas leyendo!

CaroliPotter- Gracias a ti por leer una vez que yo te avise xD! Que bueno que el fic te haya gustado tanto que hayas decidido guardarlo! No sabes el honor que eso representa para autoras como yo :D Muchas gracias por ello! Las situaciones y reacciones irán cambiando siempre, así que espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado. Muchas gracias.

lunatipola- Bueno no actualice tan pronto, pero espero tu sigas igual al pendiente para saber todo lo que pasa en familia dentro del paraíso haha.. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Oswaldo- Ha hellow fortune cookie, como veras aquí esta ya el 3er. Capitulo, lo prometido es deuda como dicen. Espero este también te guste, esta menos romántico pero es que hay mucho que contar.

BiAnK rAdClIfFe- Sociaa!Que liindo que casi la hago llorar con el detalle de Harry al nombrar paraíso a su nuevo hogar :D eso significa mucho! Me encanta que usted se pase seguido por aquí :D espero también lea este capitulo! Un besote! La quiero muchoop!

Hechicera de la luna- Ok.. supongo que tu fuiste de las que tuvo que dejar a un lado las piedras y los tomates para poder leer este capitulo :P Espero que te haya gustado mucho igual que lo otros ha, lamento mucho no poder actualizar seguido, pero ten por seguro que de que actualizo tarde o temprano lo hago! Gracias mil por tu review! Haha si muy tierna ¡

Lucy!-Enana que me va a abandonar! Haha.. Hey niña es un verdadero gusto que te sigas pasando por aquí (aunque sea tarde) a leer mi fic! Tu sabes el trabajo que me cuesta encontrar tiempo e inspiración combinados para esto, y en serio aprecio mucho el tiempo que le dedicas a leerlo! Este es un poquito mas largo.. espero te guste mucho :D Gracias por el review

Hasta el Próximo capitulo

**PibyWeasley**


	4. Miedo

"En Familia"

Por: PibyWeasley

Comunidad 30 vicios

Tabla: Básica

Personajes/Otros: Familia Potter-Weasley

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que puedan ser reconocidos de los utilizados en esta historia incluidos hechizos, pociones, conjuros, lugares, me pertenecen; yo solo los utilizo para crear historias de cómo me hubiese gustado que fueran muchas cosas, divertirme, aburrir gente, y tener en que pasar mi tiempo. :D

**Notas de la Autora Avergonzada**: 2 meses sin actualizar, no tengo perdón lo se, pero muchos autores me van a comprender, la inspiración voló de mis manos sin permitirme alcanzarla, realmente hay varios detalles que me tomaron muchísimo tiempo en edificarlos como deseaba. Y la estructura general del capitulo aunque ya estaba diseñada los detalles de cómo se llegaban a ciertos puntos fueron particularmente escurridizos. Cuando por fin las ideas se edificaron y todo comenzó a llegar mi tiempo se fue por completo y entre compras navideñas y posadas no es sino hasta hace 3 días que pude sentarme y terminar este capitulo que tantos dolores de cabeza me ha dado; pero con el cual estoy satisfecha, realmente me gusta el resultado y espero que a ustedes también. Nos vemos al final, para que ustedes me digan si valió la pena la espera.

**4. Miedo**

Ella estaba embarazada, aun le costaba un poco creerlo, bueno no porque fuese imposible técnicamente, porque él recordaba perfectamente cada una de las ocasiones en las que...ejem su hijo pudo ser concebido, su hijo. Vaya como da vueltas la vida, hacia unas horas era tan solo Harry Potter, ahora era un futuro padre-al instante la idea lo emocionó de tal forma que comenzó a pensar un sinnúmero de cosas especiales. Después de todo, su esposa y futura madre aun no estaba enterada.

¡Estaba segura que aunque se esforzara no podría recordar la última vez que un entrenamiento hubiese sido mas duro!, realmente estaba cansada, y solo podía pensar en comer helados, ¡Ni siquiera hacia calor! Pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, con chispitas, jarabes, mostaza… ¿Mostaza? ¿De cuando acá ella pensaba en helados con mostaza? Hay no era precisamente el momento para pensar sus antojos solo lo deseaba y ¡ya! Debía escribirle a Harry y avisarle que había podido llegar a la hora de la comida, aunque él ya debería estar ahí.

-Bah, seguro se quedo revisando algún archivo en el ministerio- dijo restándole importancia- Comeré sola.

Harry había salido a la calle a caminar, deseaba pensar muy estratégicamente y de una forma especial el darle la noticia a su esposa, vaya, hasta sonaba extraño, jamás había escuchado de que un esposo le diera la noticia a su mujer de estar en cinta, pero bueno; ellos nunca habían sido lo que se dice normales ¿verdad?

Tenía que estar en algún lado, ella estaba segura de haber dejado el dichoso sobre azul sobre la mesa de centro antes de salir. ¿O se estaría volviendo loca? No, seguro solo lo había dejado en otro lugar que no se acordaba.

Diiiiing Doooooong

Ginny se sobresalto francamente asustada, aun no se acostumbraba al ruido del timbre, le parecía un invento sumamente inútil, pero su padre estaba encantado con el así que no podía decir nada, le concedía ese pequeño gusto.

Diiiiiing Doooooong

-Ya voy, ya voy que prisa- grito Ginny a quien fuera que fuese su interlocutor al otro lado de la puerta mientras caminaba poniéndose sus zapatos de estar en casa.

-Hola hermanita adorada, no sabes como te he extrañado últimamente- dijo George mientras entraba seguido por Ron hasta la cocina sin esperar siquiera el saludo en respuesta de su hermana.

La pelirroja menor solo cerró la puerta y volteo los ojos, sabia perfectamente a que venían: a gorrearle comida.

-Y cuéntanos, ¿Cómo haz estado, que haz hecho, que tal Harry, que hiciste de comer?-pregunto Ron haciendo mas énfasis en la ultima pregunta mientras esculcaba la alacena.

-Cansada, trabajar, bien y nada-contesto monótonamente Ginebra

-Vaya hermanita, si que tu vida es emocionante, ¿no haz pensado en siquiera comprar una mascota para entretenerte?-preguntó George con sorna

-No, cuando necesito a una paso por su tienda-le contesto ella astutamente

Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados solo lanzándole miradas de reproche a su hermana menor, pero no querían decirle nada que la enfureciera porque entonces no les daría de comer y eso no les convenía en lo absoluto.

-Esta bien- acepto derrotada por su instinto maternal, bastante desarrollado últimamente- siéntense en la sala mientras les preparo algo.

-¿Te hemos dicho que eres nuestra hermana favorita?-preguntaron al unísono

Ella volteo los ojos en blanco y desde la cocina mientras se ponía su delantal les grito- ¡Soy la única!

Harry paseaba en un centro comercial, si leyeron bien un centro comercial, y por voluntad propia, y de repente vio una tienda de bebes. Como todo hombre que esta a punto de ser papa ha decidido entrar, y aunque sintió un poco de _miedo_, respiro profundo y entro. No podía recordar cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí, solo podía ver que ya estaba atardeciendo. Salio sin una sola compra, pero con una gran sonrisa y muchas ideas que incluso ya estaba hasta empezando a disfrutar.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, quería sorprenderla, había comprado sus flores favoritas: Tulipanes azules con freshias.

-Pelirroja

-Estoy en la cocina, ven, te estuve esperando a la hora de la comida ¿Dónde andabas?-preguntó a gritos

-Salí un poco tarde del ministerio y luego fui a ehm platicar con Ron…

Ella arrugo el entrecejo, eso no era posible: le estaba mintiendo

-¿Ah si? Y ¿que dice mi hermano?-pregunto con fingido interés

-Ah pues nada, ya sabes, platicábamos del trabajo, de ustedes, lo de siempre- contesto un poco nervioso.

No sabia porque le resultaba preocupante que su esposa usara ese tono. Ni tampoco sabia porque le estaba mintiendo.

Ella salio de la cocina con una expresión muy poco amigable en el rostro;- fíjate, que casualidad, cuando Ron estuvo HOY aquí a la hora de la comida, no me menciono nada- comento con un tono que provoco un profundo _miedo_ a mentirle a su esposa.

-de acuerdo, estuve paseando por un parque, necesitaba pensar-confeso abatido

-¿pensar en que?- preguntó ella todavía a la defensiva.

-en nuestro futuro, en ti y en mi, y en la platica del otro día- saco sus brazos escondidos en sus bolsillos, y haciendo levitar con cuidado, trajo hasta donde ellos estaban el hermoso arreglo de flores.

-¿me perdonas por haber sido un insensible?

- Aun no me haz explicado bien que es lo que anduviste haciendo toda la tarde, porque eso de que estuviste solo paseando no me convences.- mostró en tono escéptico la mujer

-No te mentiría, no a ti… es en serio lo que dije- respondió él usando el tono y rostro mas convincente que fue capaz.

- Oh de acuerdo, quizá solo me estoy volviendo un poco paranoica- fue hasta entonces que ella bajó la defensa

Harry tomo un pedazo de pergamino y escribió en el una nota rápida, tomo a la nueva lechuza Bow y le ato a la patita el pequeño rollo. – Asegúrate de que Ron y Hermione lo vean pronto- le dijo en susurro.

Ron y Hermione:

Me gustaría que nos acompañaran a cenar. Tengo un plan sorpresa para Ginny por lo que ella no sabe que ustedes vendrán ahora, asegúrense de hacer planes para mañana y cambiemos la reunión, el viernes en el Paraíso a la hora de siempre. Los espero.

Harry

-¿Qué, ya está la cena pelirroja?- pregunto mientras la abrazaba por detrás

-Claro. Cenaremos Waffles- respondió sonriendo mientras se volteaba y lo besaba rapidamente

-Amm, ¿no se supone que cosas así se desayunan?- pregunto sumamente confundido

-No, no precisamente, así que encárgate de sacar las zarzamoras y las fresas junto con la crema batida del friderator

-Refrigerador pelirroja- corrigió entre risas

-Hey ¿Qué no hay nadie aquí que nos reciba?- se escucho una conocida voz en la sala

-Ronald te he dicho miles de veces que no es propio llegar gritando a una casa- lo reprendió en conocido tono Hermione

-Vaya, no te he visto lo suficiente hoy hermanito- rió Ginny alborotando el cabello del aludido- Hola cuñada

-Hola Ginny, lamento que lleguemos así, pero nuestra alacena esta totalmente vacía gracias a Alguien a quien no mencionare, y realmente no hay nada de cenar, y como se perfectamente que heredaste el maravilloso don de la cocina de tu madre pues pensé que quizá…

-Herms , ¿En serio necesitas todo ese discurso para sentarte a cenar en nuestra mesa?, ¡por favor! Somos familia solo debes llegar y preguntar que hay hecho – río Ginny mientras abrazaba a su amiga y cuñada y la guiaba hacia la cocina

Finalmente todos se sentaron en la barra a comer los Waffles con frutas y crema batida, realmente no era algo normal cenar eso, pero era igualmente delicioso, y Hermione agrego un delicioso té endulzado con miel y lo suficientemente calientito como para burlar el terrible frío de Inglaterra.

-Por cierto, ¿Mañana me acompañarías a hacer las compras?, siempre haz tenido una muy buena mano para escoger la fruta y la verdura, tu eres la del don- pregunto en tono de supuesto convencimiento la castaña

De repente Hermione vio a Harry guardar su varita delicadamente y a Ginny con una mirada confundida.

Pero pronto se recompuso y le dijo:

-Hermione, no puedo creer como justamente a ti se te haya olvidado nuestros planes para mañana- pregunto con fingida ofensa Gin

-Pero. ¿De que planes hablas?- pregunto visiblemente confundida Hermione, cuando justamente Harry le hizo señas de que le siguiera la corriente.

-Pues de nuestras reservaciones en el SPA que hiciste la semana pasada, Hermione ¿Estas bien? No es normal que se te olviden las cosas así- comento Ginny

-Oh si ¡Por supuesto! Como lo olvide, es solo que he andado muy presionada con mi presentación de la P.E.D.D.O. al ministro y olvido muchas cosas últimamente, no te preocupes mañana iremos al SPA tranquilamente- respondió turbada Hermione sin saber muy bien que es lo que estaba pasando y haciéndole claras señales a Harry de que le explicara de inmediato que era todo aquello.

-Herms, me acompañarías al estudio, acabo de recibir un libro que seguro te interesa- comento Harry de inmediato.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y se encaminaron hacia el estudio

-Ahora tendrás que conseguir unas citas imposibles de conseguir en un SPA y eso te pasa por mentiroso – le regaño Hermione en cuanto cerro la puerta- Seguro implantaste una falsa memoria ¿cierto?

-Pff, veo que no haz dejado a la sabelotodo del colegio- bromeo Harry, pero al ver la mirada de Herms se callo y explico- Si, si lo hice, y también tengo la reservación pero no la conseguí en un SPA muggle sino en uno mágico que esta a 1 hr de Londres, con un ambiente relajante y no se que mas, lo maneja Lavender, por lo que espero que tu vieja rivalidad con ella haya acabado el día de tu boda. – comento con precaución.

-Créeme, no tengo nada en contra de las mujeres oportunistas que solo andan con alguien con un poco de fama- Comento con fingida tranquilidad

-Ah que bueno que ya lo olvidaste- respondió Harry con sorna

-Está bien, te haré el favor de acompañar a Ginny a ese dichoso SPA- accedió Hermione

-Gracias, y recuerda el viernes a las 8, ayúdame a convencer a Ginny de eso

-¿No quieres implantar mejor otro recuerdo falso de que cambiamos la fecha?

-Ha, ha , ha sabes bien que eso seria muy delicado, vamos Herms

-Si, si ya vamos a regresar si no ella empezara a sospechar.

Así ellos terminaron de cenar waffles y se despidieron.

A la mañana siguiente

-Gin, ¿Ya estas lista? –grito Hermione desde la sala

Harry y Ginny estaban … "despertando" , cuando escucharon la llegada de Hermione

-¿Estas segura que fue buena idea darle a Ron y Hermione la clave del Paraíso?-pregunto Harry arrepentido y desviando su rostro hacia el cuello de su esposa que también tenia una mueca de molestia en el.

-Ya voy Hermione, dame un minuto- grito la pelirroja mientras le hacia señas a su esposo de que no tenían opción y se vestía nuevamente. Ya que hubiera podido estar lista antes de no ser porque el señor decidió que se veía mejor sin ello puesto.

-De acuerdo, mientras me serviré un té en la cocina- respondió a gritos la castaña.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambas salieron del Paraíso y se fueron al SPA, que a decir verdad no les caía en lo absoluto mal.

Los cuatro amigos habían manipulado sus horarios para que tuviesen de día libre los jueves, y los domingos que consideraban demasiado familiares. Así podían tener la cena de los viernes y los sábados trabajar medio día. Cualquiera pensaría que su horario no era muy lógico, pero como cada uno de ellos era el mejor en su sección sus jefes no tenían problema en otorgarles el horario que desearan.

Mientras tanto en el Paraíso no había tanta relajación como en el SPA…

-¿Estas seguro que aprendiste bien el hechizo? –pregunto dubitativo Ron

-Claro, me lo enseño un arquitecto mágico que me debía un favor, así que no te preocupes- contesto con seguridad Harry

De repente se escuchó un pequeño estruendo dentro de la casa y una puerta apareció repentinamente a la par de una nueva recamara.

-Vamos compañero que queda mucho por hacerle a este nuevo cuarto- dijo sonriente Harry

Pasaron varias horas trabajando en ello, y al final Harry le hizo un hechizo para ocultar la puerta.

-Sabes siempre he visto que en los muggles albañiles se toman una cerveza después de trabajar, ¿que te parece?- pregunto animado a Ron, quien ni tardo ni perezoso le recomendó un Pub cercano donde comieron algunas botanas y disfrutaron un poco de cervezas muggles.

-Vaya, no recuerdo la ultima vez que se me sentí tan relajada – comentaba Ginny mientras recibía un masaje con aceites aromaterapicos

-Yo, ya no soy yo, si ahorita me hicieras una pregunta de cualquier cosa no podría responder coherentemente, he dejado de ser la sabelotodo Granger para convertirme en la muy relajada Granger- comento como para si misma Hermione, hipnotizada por el efecto de incienso y aceite.

Esa tarde ambas parejas solo disfrutaron de ellas mismas lo que les restaba del día. Harry y Ginny se fueron al cine, y vieron una película de comedia, donde rieron mucho y así continuaron. Ron y Hermione, bueno ella seguía con la idea de que la cigüeña tenía que responder pronto a su carta y digamos que la estaban ayudando.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levanto de muy buen humor, salio a entrenar y a una rueda de prensa; y ni siquiera las preguntas mal intencionadas que le hicieron algunas reporteras (seguras seguidoras de Rita Skeeter) le borraron su sonrisa.

Al llegar a su casa alrededor de las 5pm. Su marido ya había comprado todo lo que cenarían, en unos momentos mas seguramente sonaría la campanilla del horno que indicaba que la tarta estaba lista. Adoraba su decisión de haber obligado a Harry a aprender a cocinar, aunque le parecía muy raro puesto que él solo lo hacia cuando eran ocasiones especiales y que ella recordara no se le escapaba ninguna fecha.

-Pelirroja, ya llegaste, que bien- la recibió campante

-Si pero, ¿puedo saber a que se debe tantas atenciones últimamente?-preguntó entre encantada y preocupada- digo no es que me disguste, por supuesto que no, pero no es algo normal, seguro que algo quieres-le dijo lanzándole una mirada de reproche y el ceño fruncido.

-Vaya a ti no se te puede consentir poquito porque pronto malinterpretas intenciones- dijo Harry falsamente herido.

-Vamos ya dilo, ¿qué quieres?

Con una sonrisa muy grande, Harry guió a Ginny escaleras arriba, al pasillo que terminaba en su recamara y donde a la izquierda solo había una pared decorada con un cuadro de tulipanes. La paró frente al mismo y le dijo:

-Te tengo una sorpresa

- ¿Un cuadro de tulipanes? –pregunto ella con sorna-, cariño no se si ya te habías dado cuenta pero este cuadro ya me lo compraste- se burlo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con fingida preocupación

- No, el cuadro de tulipanes no- dijo Harry visiblemente enfadado por la burla de su esposa

- ¿Entonces?

Él sacó su varita y pronunció_: Revelio_ y una hermosa puerta blanca con grabado apareció ante sus ojos y moviendo hacia un lado el cuadro de tulipanes.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto perturbada

-¿Porque no entras y lo averiguas?

Ella con suma cautela abrió la puerta que giro dócilmente, al principio tuvo que cubrirse los ojos pues había mucha luz en aquella habitación que después descubrió emanaba de un sol y una luna que giraban en el techo en un muy bien ensayado compás; que reflejado en las blancas paredes resultaban realmente brillantes.

Pero lo que mas la cautivo fue esa pequeña cuna igualmente blanca que descansaba en medio de la vacia habitación. Se acerco a ella como hipnotizada, y al llegar hasta ahí no pudo evitar asomarse, como si algo la llamara. Dentro había una especie de imagen, parecida a un holograma, de un bebe dormido con un mameluco blanco , y en la cabecera rezaba un pequeño listón : Llego en 8 meses.

Ginny estaba entre asombrada y maravillada, no sabia que hacer, ni que decir. Volteo a ver a Harry que solo tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una mueca de expectación.

-¿Qué significa esto?- logro finalmente articular

-Significa- dijo acercándose y tocando con dulzura su vientre- que pronto tendremos un nuevo miembro en nuestra familia que viene en camino y que esta creciendo aquí.

- Pero, ¿pero de que hablas, como sabes? – tartamudeaba ella en medio de una sonrisa.

- Bueno, es que me encontré el sobre azul que llego de San Mungo y lo abrí y vi que los análisis arrojaban esos resultados- respondió sonriente- pronto tendremos un bebe Pelirroja, tuyo y mío, y lo cuidaremos y lo bañaremos y seremos una familia, y en cuanto podamos le buscamos un hermanito o hermanita- platicaba sonriente.

Ella se arrojo a sus brazos y lo besó, no podía hacer sino eso, comenzó a derramar lágrimas, lágrimas de dicha, de un infinito gozo.

Al cabo de un rato bajaron y terminaron de arreglar todo para la cena, pero ella de vez en cuando se abrazaba el vientre y sonreía, igualmente él se acercaba la abrazaba por detrás y le daba pequeños besos con sus manos en el vientre entrelazadas con las de ella. Todo era felicidad, serian una familia muy pronto.

Ron y Hermione cuando llegaron no pudieron evitar notar que ambos tenían unas sonrisas imborrables y ella pronto se empezó a cuestionar el porque.

-Vaya cuñado parece que tuviste una muy buena tarde, ¿ya le dijiste cierto?- pregunto Ron, que ya sabia puesto que ayudó a construir el cuarto, pero debía mostrarse sorprendido cuando ambos dieran la noticia.

- Oh si, ya vio el cuarto y es muy feliz.

- Bueno vayamos a cenar

-Vaya, ¿nos dirán acaso a que debemos esas sonrisas?-pregunto animada Hermione

Ginny tomo por debajo de la mesa la mano de Harry y hablo emocionada

-Pues, resulta que..

-Dime, ¿Qué pasa? Supongo que son buenas noticias cierto-pidió su cuñada

- Pues, Harry y Yo, bueno ustedes, -decía gin tartamudeando para hacerla de emoción y al mismo tiempo por el nerviosismo que aun no se le pasaba- Pues es que ustedes 2 van a ser tíos en 8 meses – agrego finalmente con una hermosa sonrisa que apenas y cabía en su rostro.

La reacción de Ron fue simplemente agrandar su sonrisa, se levanto y fue a darle un abrazo a su hermana y otro a su cuñado y amigo. Pero; la reacción de Hermione era preocupante, ella había comenzado a derramar lágrimas silenciosas y aun no se había movido de su lugar.

-Mione, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ron muy preocupado.

Pero ella no respondía, estaba fuera de sus posibilidades articular palabra. Ron se acerco más a ella.

-Hermy, preciosa ¿Qué te pasa, necesitas algo? Háblame Hermy por favor.

Inesperadamente ella reacciono ante el dulce apodo con el que la llamaba su esposo. Volteo hacia él y le sonrió, acaricio levemente su rostro y con su otra mano seco con delicadeza las lágrimas que habían empapado su rostro. Se levantó tranquilamente y abrazo a Ginny, le transmitió todo el profundo cariño que sentía, le hizo sentir al mismo tiempo tanta felicidad que ambas se soltaron llorando nuevamente.

-¡Oh Mione! Estoy segura que pronto tu nos darás la misma noticia no te preocupes, además aprenderás con tu sobrino o sobrina y estarás mas preparada para cuando nazca tu bebé. –le decía Ginny a Hermione

-¡Oh lo se, soy una tonta! Este bebé es una bendición, y bueno si te toco a ti primero que importa, ambas aprenderemos, tu lo cuidaras y yo tratare de enseñarle a hablar a leer y todo, será un bebe muy inteligente ya lo veras- decía Hermione animada mientras abrazaba el vientre de Ginny.

Ginebra no tenia intenciones de sobresaturar de información a su pequeño bebe, pero no era ella quien para quitarle tan pronto esas ilusiones a su cuñada y amiga.

Fue entonces que al fin todos pasaron de la sala a la mesa se sirvieron y comenzaron a hacer planes.

- Por supuesto que ustedes serán los padrinos- dijo Harry mientras confirmaba mediante la mirada con su esposa que asintió sonriente.

- ¡Oh por supuesto! – contesto Hermione y Ron asintió mientras tomaba su mano

-¿Haz pensado que nombre le pondrán?-preguntaba emocionada Hermione

-Tranquila Mione, me acabo de enterar hoy- respondía sonriente Ginny

-Seguro que te enteraste por los análisis de San Mungo cierto – comento Hermione

- No, de hecho fue Harry quien me dio la noticia- dijo Ginny- pero- fue entonces que una mueca de disgusto cruzo su cara tan de repente que el resto se callo y volteo a verla, mientras ella volteaba a ver a su esposo- ¿Cómo te enteraste tú Harry?

-Pues vi los análisis de San Mungo y decidí abrirlos porque estaba preocupado- contesto Harry, pero a cada palabra se preocupaba mas y tardaba mas en articularla porque el rostro de su esposa se ensombrecía por palabra.

-Ron, ¿no crees que se esta haciendo muy tarde?-preguntó apresurada Hermione

- Si Mione, deberíamos dejar a la preciosa pareja que disfruten de su noticia, nos veremos el domingo en el trabajo, Buenas noches a ambos- hablaba Ron con extremada rapidez mientras se levantaba y tomaba los abrigos de ambos y su esposa apuraba un ultimo trago de vino.

- Buenas noches- apuro también Hermione antes de entrar en el fuego verde y gritar- Al Jardín

De regreso en la mesa, Ginny no había quitado la muy claramente molesta mirada de su esposo, quien ya no estaba seguro de querer seguir ahí sentado, es mas la idea de desaparecer repentinamente y viajar a Timbuktu aunque no supiera siquiera donde estaba eso sonaba muy tentadora.

- ¿Qué tú hiciste que? –pregunto Ginebra mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo Harry no se atrevió a contestar, además que no estaba seguro de que exactamente había sido el problema.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió abrir MI correspondencia? - le balbuceaba Ginny lo poco que podía articular de palabras; pero con un muy explicito tono de molestia.

Harry y sus buenísimos reflejos de buscador no le sirvieron en lo absoluto ante los desarrollados instintos de su hormonalmente alterada esposa cuando sacó su varita y pronuncio un hechizo no verbal pero que nadie hubiese podido preveer.

Repentinamente el acostumbrado alborotado cabello azabache que cubría a Harry comenzó a caerse al mas mínimo movimiento del mismo, y pronto una comezón en el mismo sitio le permitió se diera cuenta de las grandes pústulas moradas que ahora crecían desmesuradamente en su cráneo.

Ginny salio hecha una ráfaga y se encerró en su cuarto y él pudo escuchar como pronunciaba otros cuantos hechizos que no lo dejarían entrar ileso a donde ella se encontraba.

Con visible temor entró al baño para ver el resultado de la furia de su esposa. Y su cráneo le respondió. En él rezaban por todo lo alto una muy claramente marcada palabra, que sin lugar a dudas decía: METICHE.

A partir de entonces una cosa era segura, Harry había desarrollado un muy bien infundado _miedo_ hacia su esposa embarazada. Ese desequilibrio hormonal era sumamente delicado considerando lo vengativa y temperamental que era ella, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no le molestaba solo tener un hijo y no 4 como habían planificado antes. Pues no estaba seguro si sobreviviría a tantos embarazos.

**Notas de la Autora Avergonzada 2: **En verdad lamento muchísimo haberlos hecho esperar tanto. La venganza de Ginny por el entrometido de su marido me costo una búsqueda exhaustiva de mi inspiración que había desaparecido debajo de mi cama y viajado al país de nunca jamás, del cual fue aun mas difícil traerla de vuelta. Por tanto espero comprendan mi demora. Pero sobre todo espero les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, del cual a pesar de todo estoy orgullosa, y no se podrán quejar de su longitud eh!. Agradeceré los comentarios al respecto y hasta el próximo que como ya empecé al menos tardare poco en actualizar.

Con cariño

PibyWeasley


	5. Lluvia

"En Familia"

Por: PibyWeasley

Comunidad 30 vicios

Tabla: Básica

Personajes/Otros: Familia Potter-Weasley

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que puedan ser reconocidos de los utilizados en esta historia incluidos hechizos, pociones, conjuros, lugares, me pertenecen; yo solo los utilizo para crear historias de cómo me hubiese gustado que fueran muchas cosas, divertirme, aburrir gente, y tener en que pasar mi tiempo. :D

**Notas de la Autora**: Poquito más del mes en actualizar. Las excusas no son suficientemente validas lo sé, por eso estoy considerando continuar con este fic siendo simplemente drabbles. Como ya me demore demasiado en publicar los dejo con el capitulo y al final hablamos de ello. Que lo disfruten.

A todos los que leen esto por influencia mía o por decisión propia; pero que lo hacen: _Gracias_

**5-Lluvia**

Ella solía adorar la _lluvia_. De pequeña su mama le había dicho que la _lluvia_ era la magia que necesitaba la tierra para seguir viviendo; que se diera cuenta como todo reverdecía y hermosas flores salían de la nada después de una tormenta; que era igual en la vida real; cuando llovieran problemas fuertes no se preocupara porque pronto gracias a ello nacerían ramilletes de cosas buenas.

A muchas personas la _lluvia_ les causa nostalgia o depresión. A ella le daba la sensación de esperanza, de anhelo incluso de impaciencia, porque no podía esperar a ver el hermoso arco iris y las flores que salían después. Ella veía por la ventana expectante; mientras acariciaba su crecido vientre de casi 9 meses. Recordaba su niñez y pensaba en todo lo que quería enseñarle a su bebe, a su niño. Sonrió. Seguro que jamás se aburriría con 2 James Potter en casa. Y no podía evitar recordar con todo detalle el día que habían recibido la noticia de que seria un niño, un varón, un pequeño ángel, hacia ya casi 3 meses atrás.

Xoxo Flash Back xoxo

-Harry James Potter te juro que si no sales en un minuto jamás te diré el sexo del bebe, incluso cuando nazca haré todo lo que me sea posible para que no puedas recordarlo por mas de dos segundos- y solo ella sabia mejor que nadie cuanta curiosidad tenia su esposo al respecto.

-Ya voy, ya voy, tranquilízate ya estoy listo- salio quejándose de su estudio.

-¿en serio tienes que mandar 4 memorándum, hablar 3 veces por teléfono y mínimo 2 intervenciones en la red flu para quedarte tranquilo solo por faltar un día totalmente común y corriente sin pendientes del trabajo? –pregunto una Ginny muy enojada mientras subían al auto que compraron debido a que por supuesto ella no podía aparecerse , usar por completo la red flu ni trasladores, al igual que el bebe durante los primeros meses.

Finalmente después de varias mini discusiones entre la pareja más famosa del mundo mágico inglés; llegaron al viejo edificio que encubría la mejor y mayor institución mágica de salud en Inglaterra: San Mungo por supuesto.

-Mientras no nos encontremos a esa…Parvati mi visita será toda felicidad- se quejaba la Weasley menor al ir entrando.

-Vamos pelirroja no seas tan negativa- se burlaba Harry, le parecían sumamente divertidos los celos que mostraba su esposa al ver a la que alguna vez fue su pareja de baile.

-Sr. Y Sra. Potter- llamó una enfermera-él la ayudo a ella a levantarse pues su peso no se lo permitía muy sencillamente- La sanadora Ditterson ya los espera.

Siguieron el pasillo que se tenían ya recorrido durante esos 6 meses. Y entraron a un cuarto pequeño donde había prácticamente nada pero si estaba muy poco iluminado.

Ginny se recostó en la camilla con mucha ayuda de Harry, hasta que entro la sanadora.

-Buenas tardes querida- hablo dirigiéndose primeramente a Ginny terminándola de acomodar

-Cof cof- tosió Harry

-Buenas tardes Sr. Potter, disculpe pero si esta usted enfermo le voy a pedir que se retire y que evite todo contacto físico con su esposa mínimo 15 días.- por supuesto la sanadora sabia de antemano que se encontraba mas sano que ella misma; pero la actitud egoísta de los padres la exasperaba y tomaba medidas drásticas para tranquilizarlos.

-No!-gritó Harry desesperado ante la remota posibilidad de ello; hasta que con una voz fingidamente calmada- es solo que aquí esta un poco frío.

Fría fue la mirada que le dirigió la sanadora ante tan desatinada participación; pero por otra parte ya estaba acostumbrada a las respuestas exageradas y nerviosas de los hombres que se daban vuelta por su consultorio.

-Si me permite voy a proceder a hacer el hechizo, es uno muy simple que nos mostrara, como en otras ocasiones, al bebé en 3ra. dimensión; en cuanto veamos que todo está bien procederé a otro hechizo que nos dirá finalmente el sexo del pequeño. –explico la sanadora muy tranquila y pacientemente a Ginny sin siquiera voltear a ver a Harry; quien ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a la actitud indiferente de la sanadora.

-_Fetalus Revelio-_ blandió la varita la sanadora y un bultito se elevó desde el vientre de Ginny hasta quedar suspendido justo encima del mismo. – Bueno, escucho latir su corazón muy normalmente, las extremidades se le han desarrollado bien, su cabeza es un poco pequeña pero estoy segura crecerá en estos meses. Si, todo esta en perfecto estado. ¿Están listos para saber el sexo de su bebe?

Harry tomo las manos de Ginny con extrema dulzura y le dijo en murmullo- lo importante es que esta sano y que es un pedazo de ti y de mi y de este gran amor.- Ella le sonrió calidamente y volteo a ver nuevamente a la sanadora y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

Esta vez ella pronuncio un hechizo no-verbal; solía decir que así los padres no se sentían tentados a intentar por ellos mismos el hechizo.

Pronto una blanca luz comenzó a cubrir por completo el vientre de Ginny y poco a poco fue tornándose de un dorado alucinante.

-¿Qué significa el dorado?-pregunto el muy impaciente padre.

Finalmente la sanadora sonrió, volteo a verlos a ambos y dijo- Felicidades Sres. Potter; serán padres de un varón.

Ginny soltó un grito ahogado de emoción y apretó con fuerza las manos que aun le sostenía Harry; quien en cambio aun no salía del estupor que la noticia le había causado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿¡Un niño!?- Habían gritado todos al unísono cuando llegaron a la madriguera a cenar esa tarde; pues habían avisado precisamente que ese día les dirían finalmente el sexo del bebe y nadie podía esperarse un minuto mas para saberlo.

Todos se habían levantado de inmediato y abrazado a la feliz pareja; pero sobretodo a Harry quien no cabía en si de alegría y no paraba de repetir: - Es un niño, será un niño… - mas para si mismo que para la familia en general.

Si, la familia seria bendecida con un varón, otro mas, como decía Hermione, "un poco mas de testosterona en la familia".

Eran felices, Harry y Ginny, tendrían un bebe, un niño, ¿Cómo no estarlo?; pero había un detalle: El nombre.

Ella sabia que había perdido y que no tenia mucha voz ni voto en el asunto; puesto que antes de saber el sexo del bebe habían decidido que si era hombre Harry decidiría el nombre y Ginny si era niña.

A ella solo le preocupaba que él quisiera usar algún nombre extraño del tipo de Nymphadora o Kingsley que eran nombres… demasiado originales a su punto de vista; no estaba dispuesta a que su bebe llevara un nombre así. SU bebe no.

Harry; por su parte, solía poner- a propósito- de nervios a su esposa sugiriendo que Filoctetes, Bartholomew, Conrad y similares eran nombres muy tentadores aunque aun no podía decidirse por alguno en especial; aunque por el contrario lo cierto era que estaba poco mas que decidido.

Y finalmente el día tan esperado llegó el normalmente común 8 de agosto se entretuvieron jugando en el pasto del jardín frente a su casa pese al asfixiante calor que continuaba en Londres; pero ambos reían y bailaban descalzos disfrutando de las sensaciones del pasto bajo sus pies.

Entre esos momentos, justo cuando ella descansaba en ocasiones y mientras Harry se dedicaba a hacer muecas y provocarle sonrisas, sentía leves punzadas que poco a poco y casi sin notarlo comenzaron a subir de intensidad hasta identificarlas como contracciones. Pero como la sanadora había mencionado que posiblemente tendría algunas contracciones antes del parto.

Horas después se sentaron a la mesa a comer lo que mamá Molly les había dejado hecho en su ultima visita y que solo debían descongelar. Delicioso pastel de carne, pasta con salsa y verduras.

Mientras cenaban Ginny no pudo evitar en 2 ocasiones que se le salieran unas notables muecas de dolor; tan así que hasta Harry se percato de ellas.

-Pelirroja, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto cauteloso mientras tenia a medio camino un bocado de pastel de naranja.

-Si, son tan solo esas contracciones pre-parto de las que hablo la sanadora no te preocupes- pero no había terminado de decir aquello cuando una contracción un poco mas fuerte la hizo doblar del dolor y romper el plato que llevaba en su mano.

-Ginny tu no estas bien, ahora mismo iremos a San Mungo.- declaro Harry entre nervioso y asustado.

En ese momento observaron ambos como los pantalones azul cielo que llevaba aquel día la menor de los Weasley se humedecían con prontitud.

-Rompí Fuente- dijo ella con evidente asombro y en estado de semi-shock

-Entonces..¿... ¿Vamos a tener un bebe?-pregunto tartamudeando el futuro padre

La mirada de la pelirroja fue indescriptible (incluso para la autora que se la esta imaginando u.u) y simplemente se apoyo en su esposo al tiempo que era victima de otro dolor sofocante.

-Harry, la maleta, las llaves y las varitas… ¡Ahora! – exclamo con brío la muy pronta-a-ser-madre.

El esposo en un estado de semiconsciencia obedeció las órdenes con su varita…

-_Accio maleta bebe, accio varita Ginny, accio llaves carro_

Una vez con ello en sus manos Harry salio disparado hacia el garaje y saco el carro con toda la velocidad que se lo permitieron sus reflejos y su aun estado de shock. Y arranco rumbo al hospital. 2 cuadras mas tarde supuso que algo importante le hacia falta en ese viaje. Su esposa y futuro hijo.

Dio vuelta prohibida semicircular, casi choca y por poco y derriba un poste pero regresó sano y salvo a su casa donde como pudo logro que el peso de su esposa recayera sobre él con el fin de que ella no hiciera mucho esfuerzo mientras al frente hacia levitar las pequeñas maletas muy previamente acondicionadas para el evento con las cosas necesarias para ella y para el futuro miembro. Y sobre todo esto evitando ver a la cara a la pelirroja, quien en medio del dolor se las manejaba para burlarse de la insensatez de las actitudes de su marido mediante risitas y miradas claramente burlescas.

-Tenemos que avisarle a mi mama, y a Ron y Hermione- decía Ginny entre muecas una vez ya dentro del carro- pero primero concéntrate en manejar hasta la entrada de San Mungo; y no olvides por nada del mundo que lo importante es que Yo y tu futuro hijo lleguemos junto contigo, se burlo.

Harry manejaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si su vida dependiera de la rapidez y de los excelentes reflejos que haya desarrollado. Y aunque en parte era así era de reconocérsele.

Finalmente él se bajo corriendo para conseguir los enfermeros apropiados para transportar a su esposa mientras él hacia desaparecer su carro y lo estacionaba una vez invisible.

Fue entonces que recordó que como jefe del escuadrón de aurores tenia un método único de comunicación con su amigo, compañero y cuñado.

_Communicationi- _pensó como hechizo no verbal –y funciono. Pronto escucho la voz de Ron en su cabeza; lo que había sido motivo de muchas burlas y bromas ahora seria de gran ayuda.

-Si que pasa Harry, soy tu conciencia dime, ¿Qué te aflige? –pregunto con voz de broma Ron riéndose.

-Pues fíjate conciencia que tu hermana esta a punto de dar a luz y estoy solo en San Mungo con ella y de no ser por esto no tendría forma de localizarte en tu disque "día de descanso alejado de todo problema y de hermanas con alteración hormonal" como dijiste.

-¿QUÉ? Gritó Ron dentro de la cabeza de Harry

-No grites, solo aparécete aquí en San Mungo y avisa a tus padres.

2 minutos después Hermione apareció en el vestíbulo de San Mungo vistiendo un vaporoso vestido azul cielo que no desentonaba en lo absoluto con el bronceado que le hacia juego en sus mejillas producto de una larga exposición al sol en las afueras de Inglaterra.

-¿Cómo está Ginny?- pregunto acelerada la chica en cuando diviso a Harry, quien había encontrado por pasatiempo el crear un amplio y muy bien marcado surco fuera de la sala de maternidad en el que trabajaba arduamente.

-Bien, la sanadora la esta revisando, tuvo muchas contracciones y el trabajo de parto ya esta muy próximo o algo así dijo ella. Cuando salimos de casa ya tenia varios minutos con la fuente rota. Y yo sigo sin comprender como las mujeres pueden llevar una fuente dentro de si mismas- preguntaba exasperado.

Hermione solo atino a rodar los ojos y a hacerle señas a Ron quien venia seguido por Molly y Arthur.

-¿Ya nació?-preguntó ansiosa la Sra. Weasley

-No, esta por entrar a trabajo de parto- repitió Harry.

Justo entonces la sanadora salio con un traje azul cielo de material curioso y se lo extendió a Harry que lo tomo sin comprender, creyendo que necesitaba que se lo detuviera unos instantes o algo así. (Ingenuo)

-La Sra. Potter esta a punto de dar a luz, les suplico a partir de este momento pasen todos a la sala de espera y apacigüen a los medios de comunicación que me han informado invaden la entrada mágica del edificio- comento con desesperación. –Sr. Potter, ¿puedo preguntar porque no se ha colocado el traje? Pronto entrara conmigo a quirófano y su esposa lo espera ansiosa. Dijo mientras se retiraba de nuevo tras las puertas.

Harry seguía estático con la mirada fija donde antes había estado la Sanadora y no daba muestra de haber comprendido en lo absoluto las circunstancias. Ron y Hermione entre burlas y risas le colocaron el traje de quirófano; y él aun sin recuperar la conciencia fue arrastrado por una enfermera tras las puertas bamboleantes. No fue sacado de tan profundo estupor hasta que escucho la melodiosa voz de la menor de los Weasley…

-¡Harry James Potter te voy a matar!- se escucho provenir el grito de su angelical esposa, hacia la cual se apresuro a caminar y tomar de la mano

- Te asesinare lo juro, tu metiste a este bebe dentro de mi y es tu culpa que me duela tanto- chillaba Ginny

Él al fin recuperado del todo sonrió y beso la frente de su esposa, lo que no la tranquilizo en lo absoluto y menos la mirada no tan inocente que le dedicaba.

-Todo saldrá bien pelirroja ya lo veras, tendremos un hijo hermoso y se parecerá a ti- sonreía Harry

-Bien Sra. Potter llego el momento de pujar- le advirtió la sanadora

-¡No quiero hacerlo!

-Tiene que pujar Ginevra, así podrá tener a su bebe en sus brazos por fin- la sanadora recurría a la paciencia que la experiencia le había otorgado.

-No quiero pujar, mi bebe y yo vivimos felices así y tenemos derechos como seres humanos a ser felices- alcanzo a articular entre los gritos de dolor que sentía.

-Vamos pelirroja, haz lo que dice la sanadora, es por tu bien y por el de James Sirius- sonrió el casi-padre

Ginny volteo instantánea a ver su rostro y supo que no bromeaba; ¿Cómo pudo alguna vez pensar que la dinastía de los James Potter acabaría con su esposo? Pero sobre todo ella no podría estar más de acuerdo. Su hijo llevaría el nombre de 2 héroes que habían arriesgado todo por el mundo mágico maravilloso y lleno de paz en el que viviría.

-Solo una vez mas Sra. Potter, ya casi terminan de salir los hombros- dirigía la medimaga

Se escucharon 2 gritos mas, el de Ginny superando todo y sacando fuerzas de lo mas profundo de su ser y el de su pequeño bebe.

-Es un niño Sres. Potter, es un niño- decía la sanadora mientras envuelto en una hermosa y suave toalla azul recostaba al recién nacido sobre el vientre de su cansada madre.

-Mi bebe, mi pequeño Jamsie – pronuncio y lo beso.

Harry no cabía en si de la felicidad, no podía creer que ese trozo tan pequeño de carne y hueso fuera su hijo, porque él ya era padre, tenía un hijo un niño, al que cuidaría y querría sobre todas las cosas. Cuando lo tomo finalmente en sus brazos la alegría comenzó a desbordarse por sus verdes ojos y con sumo cuidado también beso a ese frágil ser que dependía de él y del amor de su vida, del fruto del amor de Harry y Ginevra Potter.

Como había dicho Ginny meses antes.

Después de la _lluvia_ siempre saldrá el arco iris, y ahora lo veía claro… que importaban esas leyendas de muggles de ollas de oro al lado del tesoro más grande del mundo. Su hijo. James Sirius Potter Weasley el más nuevo y esperado miembro de la familia había llegado por fin; y sin saberlo, como el arco iris después de la _lluvia_.

Xoxo Fin del Flash Back xoxo

**Notas de la autora 2**: He estado pensando muy seriamente en que precisamente la longitud de los capítulos hace que tarde tanto en actualizar, y a como lo veo a este paso terminare los 30 capítulos para mi graduación de universidad; por lo que lo mas probable es que los próximos sean mas bien drabbles (osea pasajes con escenas cortas); aun no lo he decidido bien, tomare en cuenta sus opiniones así que se aceptan sugerencias :P. Ojala y les haya gustado lo suficiente este capitulo y quieran dejar reviews.

En fin Con mucho Cariño y hasta el próximo

PibyWeasley


	6. Celos

"En Familia"

"En Familia"

Por: PibyWeasley

Comunidad 30 vicios

Tabla: Básica

Personajes/Otros: Familia Potter-Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que puedan ser reconocidos de los utilizados en esta historia incluidos hechizos, pociones, conjuros, lugares, me pertenecen; yo solo los utilizo para crear historias de cómo me hubiese gustado que fueran muchas cosas, divertirme, aburrir gente, y tener en que pasar mi tiempo. :D

**Notas de la Autora**: Yo se que hay gente en la audiencia que desea ahorcarme, asesinarme o aventarme tomatazos por pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar; les diré que tengo un par de por que´s 1-mi laptop esta en coma, y con ella se fueron los bocetos de mas de 17 fanfics a medio empezar y toda mi vida adolescente desde fotos hasta poemas historias y demás cosas…u.u 2-operaron a mi mama y estoy de su sirviente personal u.u 3-casi repruebo una materia por estar distraída escribiendo este capitulo y tuve que hacer ejercicios extras, como si los que te dejan de por si no fueran pesadísimos… todo porque "ya son universitarios y los trabajos de niños de prepa no son aceptables" ¬¬ yo aun no encuentro mucha diferencia entre los maestros de prepa y los gendarmes de aquí u.u. 4- me reencontré con el tipo del que me enamore en la prepa y me distrae mucho pelearme con mi yo interior que quiere salir a verlo y la parte razonable que me recuerda como me partió el corazón. Pero en fin, después de contarles mi vida espero les guste este capitulo…

A todos los que leen esto por influencia mía o por decisión propia; pero que lo hacen: _Gracias_

**6-Celos**

El pequeño _Jamsie_, como solía llamarlo tiernamente su madre, tenia casi un año; pero aun siendo tan pequeño tenia muy claro lo que si y lo que no le agradaba; y en definitiva detestaba no ser el centro de atención. (Seguramente en el "mas allá" un abuelo y un padrino discutían su influencia en ello…)

Hacia poco menos de una semana que el pequeño Albus Severus había nacido y hoy lo habían traído a casa. Por supuesto, toda la familia estaba de fiesta reunida en El _Paraíso_, como lo habían hecho unos meses atrás con el nacimiento de Rose. Los padres de ella habían traído de regalo una estación de juego estimulante, que aseguraban su hija utilizaba mucho, con lo despierta e inteligente que era. Los abuelos trajeron una hermosa lanillita tejida y un Pegaso de peluche que volaba. Pero el primogénito no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿y para mi?, y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo.

Todos querían conocer y cargar, besar y arrullar al recién nacido; y a él lo habían relegado a su corral repleto de juguetes en la misma sala donde todos compartían alegres la llegada de Albus, y si bien estaba a la vista de todos, nadie se encargaba propiamente de él, había dejado de ser noticia.

Creyó que después del nacimiento de Rose hacia 3 meses, no había forma de que se viera mas desplazado en la familia y por sus padres, y eso que siempre lo traían en brazos aun cuando su otro padre traía a la niña.

Repentinamente, y mientras todos se sentaban a comer y su madre depositaba a Albus en el moisés colocado en la sala, Harry se acerco a tomar a James para colocarlo en su silla alta. Él al ver que finalmente le prestaban atención se emocionó por un instante; sin embargo pudo más su orgullo y le dio la espalda a su padre mientras fingía un repentino interés en su snitch voladora de peluche.

Harry en un principio no comprendía que le pasaba a su hijo, y aun cuando lo abrazó el niño mostró fingida incomodidad. Mientras estaban en ello Ron salio de la cocina buscando la bolsa de su esposa y vio a su amigo consternado por la actitud del que era su ahijado.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-No lo sé, James parece incomodo, enojado y no creo que sea el pañal porque no tiene la lucecita azul que avisa eso…

-Haber préstamelo, seguro que con su padrino ya va a estar bien.

Pero Ron no contaba con que James se había fijado que su padrino también lo había relegado por jugar con Albus y mostró la misma incomodidad, con el ceño fruncido volteo hacia su padrino, hacia el moisés de Albus, con Ron de nuevo y finalmente hacia otro lado.

Por lo que llamaríamos un milagro de Merlín o por su familiaridad con el asunto Ron reaccionó y comprendió.

-Harry tu ve al comedor y llévale su bolsa a Mione, ahorita llevo a James.- le dijo Ron sonriendo, y su amigo apabullado por la situación asintió y se fue.

-Creo que es momento que tu y yo jovencito tengamos un momento padrino-ahijado, de esos que a tu padre le hubiera encantado tener con el suyo- sonrió Ron con nostalgia mientras se sentaba cerca del corral y ponía a James en sus piernas.

-Se que puedes comprenderme aunque estés chico; porque eres todo un Weasley y así somos de inteligentes. Sabes, yo fui el sexto hermano, no había nada que mis hermanos no hubieran hecho ya antes de mi, y estoy seguro que no les hacía ninguna gracia un hermano mas a la de por si numerosa familia, así como también se que no les parecía en lo absoluto eso de tener que cuidarme, incluso llegué a creer que no me querían en la familia;-hizo una pausa y sonrió, volteo a ver a James directamente y continuó- cuando nació Ginny, tu madre, supe lo que era la responsabilidad de ser un hermano mayor, de cuidarla y protegerla aun sin tener mucho conocimiento de ello; pero por sobretodo supe lo que era ser desplazado de una forma definitiva, yo que mi único atributo entonces era ser el mas pequeño había sido totalmente olvidado por una mas chica y como cereza de pastel la primera mujer en varias generaciones Weasley. Ja, aun recuerdo muy bien lo mal que me sentí al principio; pero poco a poco fui comprendiendo que siempre tendría a mis hermanos conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas y yo como hermano mayor de Ginny la cuidaría, y no porque fuera mi responsabilidad sino por el enorme cariño que le tengo. Así tú sentirás igual por Albus y aunque ahorita sientas que nadie te hará caso jamás o que se han olvidado de ti, creeme siempre serás especial para tus padres y para cada uno en esta familia; por supuesto eres un Potter y hallarás mas formas de darte a notar conforme crezcas no tengo duda de ello. – termino Ron riendo.

Ron cargo a su ahijado hasta la cuna de Albus, y lo inclino un poco para que viera al durmiente pequeño.

-Yo se que ahorita se ve pequeño, indefenso y dormilón, pero deja que crezca un poco y tendrás a alguien maravilloso con quien jugar y con quien hacer travesuras, porque seria ingenuo de nuestra parte creer que como Potter no traes en los genes eso de saltarte todas las normas, y creeme nunca estarás solo, será tu compañero de aventuras y además tu serás su ejemplo y el te verá como un ídolo por un tiempo ya lo verás.

James no volteo a ver a su padrino, realmente no es que comprendiera absolutamente todo lo que él decía; pero le gustaba la idea de ser admirado y de tener alguien con quien jugar, se rió y extendió sus bracitos para despertar a su hermano, no podía esperar un minuto mas para enseñarle todo lo que él ya sabia hacer.

El bebé como si hubiese podido escuchar los pensamientos de su hermano por sobre sus risas abrió los ojos y bostezo, se encontró con unas manos muy cerca de las suyas y las tomó con confianza, aferrándose a ellas en un gesto de hermandad y ternura.

Al pasar los años ese sentimiento de _Celos_ se vio opacado por uno mucho más fuerte: Amor y complicidad de Hermanos.

Un año y poco más después Albus también sintió _celos _cuando nació Lily pero su alianza con James le permitió disfrutar de su hermana menor, de cuidarla y por supuesto de molestarla mientras había oportunidad.

**Notas de la autora 2:** Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, fue un poco difícil para mi hacerlo porque soy hija única, pero intenté recordar como sentí cuando mi mama me dijo que si quería un hermanito… yo de egoísta no quise u.u y ahora me arrepiento creanme… para las que tienen hermanos o hermanas y que ahora las ven como un peso con l paso de los años verán que tienen un gran soporte y una incondicional compañía en ellos. Tuve un problema gigante con mi bandeja de entrada así que responderé por aquí los reviews del capitulo pasado… espero que los de fanfiction entiendan y no me quieran correr…

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

_**zafiro potter:**_ Jaja si, siempre me imagine a Harry como un papa primerizo muy nervioso y por tanto olvidadizo. Ginny estaba bajo el efecto de las hormonas, y dado que su embarazo había sido tranquilo creyó muy remotamente que si seguía embarazada no dolería mas…jaja mis ideas :P Saludops y gracias por leer ;)

_**Angie De Potter: **_Muchas gracias por leer espero que este capitulo tmb te haya gustado!

_**Hermioneyron:**_ Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo, espero que las continuaciones también te gusten :)

_**F. Expelliarmus:**_ Noup, todo el capitulo pasado es del embarazo de James :D espero continúes leyendo y que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos.

_**Biank Radcliffe:**_ Mi socia! Aquí esta el cap. Prometido haha, espero que también te haya gustado este. De verdad intente hacer un drabble de este.. pero como que no soy muy buena.. se me vienen demasiadas ideas a la mente, lo que necesito es tiempo para escribirlas y para publicar! Cuídate sociia! Nos leemos ;)

_**lily potter weasley95:**_ Me encanta que te haya gustado tanto mi historia, de verdad que en cuanto tenga un tiempito me paso por la tuya ;)

_**ginnyg:**_ Mira lo de las viñetas es una respuesta a la comunidad 30 vicios de LiveJournal, puedes buscar la pagina y una ves ahí la comunidad si gustas, mis personajes centrales deben ser la familia Potter-Weasley, pero como ves aquí andan también participando los del mas allá hehe, si me encantaría hacer uno de lo que piensan los merodeadores de todo esto, solo quisiera tener un poquito de tiempo para ello :C Me encanta que ya hayas leído toda la historia y sobretodo que te haya gustado muchas gracias!

_**Joslin Weasley:**_ Bueno desde tu review no he tardado tanto hehe, espero también te guste este capitulo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se pasan por esta historia, dejen o no review; pero ya saben nada mejor para alegrarme la semana que ver muchos mensajitos de reviews en mi bandeja :D

Alimenten a mi yo feliz interior dando clic en el botoncito morado de Go! Y ella los querrá por siempre :D

Con cariño **PibyWeasley**


	7. Luna

Hola? Aún queda alguien por ahí? Alguien sigue leyendo esto?

Eso espero…

"En Familia"

Por: Piby_Weasley

Comunidad 30 vicios

Tabla: Básica

Personajes/Otros: Familia Potter-Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que puedan ser reconocidos de los utilizados en esta historia incluidos hechizos, pociones, conjuros, lugares, me pertenecen; yo solo los utilizo para crear historias de cómo me hubiese gustado que fueran muchas cosas, divertirme, aburrir gente, y tener en que pasar mi tiempo. :D

Este capítulo va dedicado a: _**Jor**_ por mandarme el review que alegro un día bastante deprimente. Para ti,y para todos aquellos que aun leen esta historia… muchas gracias!

_Importante nota de la autora al final._

James ya estaba vestido con el uniforme completo del Puddlemore United; su hermano menor, haciendo alusión a su nombre, traía puesta una túnica digna de Albus Dumbledore color púrpura con estrellas doradas. Mientras esperaban a sus padres, ambos se encontraban jugando muy entretenidos con una nueva snitch de juguete y por tanto ajenos al conflicto que daba lugar en el segundo piso.

-No importa que este disfraz este hechizado para expandirse, estoy muy gorda ., nadie va a comprender mi disfraz, parezco una quaffle!-gritó la señora Potter

-Pelirroja si tanto te molesto el disfraz que te hiciste porque no te llevas tu traje de quidditch, también puedes expandirlo con magia.- comentó Harry mientras acariciaba el puente de su nariz tratando de comprender a su esposa.

-¡Porque entonces no iría disfrazada!, ¡Sería como vestirme para el trabajo!

-¡Pero si ya no eres jugadora! Técnicamente si irías disfrazada porque ahora eres reportera de la sección de deportes del periódico el profeta-alego nuevamente Harry

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que estoy gorda y que ya no me quieres porque ya no juego quidditch?-grito Ginny mientras dejaba de lado el estarse peinando y volteo a ver a su esposo mientras las lagrimas corrían violentamente por sus mejillas, sin saber si eran de coraje o tristeza.

Harry antes de que continuara gritándole y comenzara a hechizarlo se sentó a su lado en el banquillo del tocador y mientras le tomaba comprensivamente la mano le dijo:-

-Pelirroja no estas gorda, solo estas algo…am… embarazada y la expansión de tu vientre es parte de ello; tu disfraz de Morgana es fabuloso, de verdad eres una maravillosa costurera y se te ve fantástico en serio; además ese escote me hace tener ideas de que tendríamos una mejor fiesta aquí en casa que en la madriguera con toda tu familia- termino diciendo mientras le besaba el cuello.-

Si, lo sabía, había jugado bajo con las revolucionadas hormonas de su esposa, pero funcionaba y ambos salían beneficiados no?

Después de media hora de discusiones y asuntos de último minuto, todos estuvieron listos en la camioneta familiar rumbo a casa de Ron y Hermione; donde ellos los recibieron también disfrazados: Ron traía el uniforme de los Chuddley Cannons (que tantas veces había intentado quemar Hermione anteriormente), Hermione estaba disfrazada de Dorothy, tuvo que explicar varias veces la historia muggle del mago de oz para que pudieran comprender remotamente su disfraz; y por último la pequeña Rose estaba disfrazada de ella misma, si, Hermione había insistido en que Ginny le hiciera un disfraz de rosa, alegando que la vestiría de lo que ella quisiera antes de que la niña creciera y pudiera quejarse. (n/a padres u.u)

Al llegar todos juntos a la madriguera se encontraron con toda la revolución familiar Weasley. Molly, estaba aprovechando la ocasión para celebrar su cumpleaños con toda su familia, había hecho un sinfín de comida, prácticamente el platillo favorito de casi todos los miembros. Arthur, quien a su vez traia un traje de conductor muggle de ferrocarril, se encontraba muy entretenido explicando su disfraz a quien deseara escucharlo. Los únicos que faltaban eran Bill y Charlie, quienes se habían comunicado previamente por la chimenea que debido al mal tiempo en Rumania y a un resfriado de Victoire, Bill y Fleur no podrían ir a cenar con la familia.

Ginny sintió nostalgia, le pasaba mas seguido desde que estaba embarazada…así que decidió subir a su habitación, donde ahora dormía su sobrina cuando se quedaba en la Madriguera.

Al llegar a la puerta vio que había sido recientemente pintada, del mismo tono que antes, un retoque, pero eso le hizo notar que el tiempo había pasado; sin embargo al abrirla fue como tener 15 años de nuevo, la misma colcha, los mismos cojines y las mismas cortinas. Tocó la cama con suavidad y se dio cuenta que su mamá mantenía la habitación limpia sin alterar en absoluto su orden.

El cuarto se encontraba muy iluminado, aun sin encender la lámpara, volteo hacia la ventana, la _luna_ estaba llena esa noche y se colaba por la ventana como un nuevo sol. Había pasado tantas y tantas noches viéndola, pensando en él; sobre todo en 6to. Cuando no supo por meses de su paradero, si estaba bien, si la extrañaba, habían sido tiempos difíciles para mantener la esperanza en el amor.

Se divertía a si misma cuando pensaba en él de forma posesiva, en Harry, Su Harry, era suyo, no de Cho, ni del montón de resbalosas como las que lo han acosado por siempre. Tenía por esposo a un héroe en toda la extensión de la palabra. Por poco lo pierde por culpa de eso, pero no cambiaría un solo cabello, ni el mas infimo pensamiento. Acariciando su vientre pensó en la maravilla que era simplemente pensar que él estaba a su lado. Regresó la vista hacia la ventana, el brillo lunar cubría todo el campo y tocaba cada hoja de cada árbol haciéndolas deslumbrantes; se dio cuenta que el árbol que era apenas unas ramas cuando ella jugaba a su alrededor era ahora grande y estaba lleno de vida. Eso la hizo realizar que las cosas habían cambiado mucho y se alegró al pensar que lo que permanecía mas intacto era su amor hacia Harry, y sabia que con ello a su lado podría enfrentarlo todo. Hasta su 3er parto. Que estaba por dar inicio, la fuente acababa de romperse y lo ultimo coherente fue un fuerte grito:

-HARRY!

Una hora más tarde, cuando la enfermera salió de la sala de operaciones luego de un parto bastante rápido anunció:

-Solo familiares podrán pasar a verla por el momento, la Sra. Potter entrará a un cuarto de recuperación en una hora más y entonces podrán pasar a verla amigos y otros visitantes.

Todos los Weasley se pusieron de inmediato de pie para ver al nuevo miembro del clan, hasta que cuando empezaron a avanzar la enfermera protestó

-Todos ustedes son familia? Preguntó escéptica, y recibió solo miradas de obviedad y asentimientos.

-Bien, en ese caso el plan cambia, pueden pasar de uno en uno pero no más de 4 en total, y el resto deberán esperar una hora más. Sin embargo quienes no entren de inmediato quizá querrán ir a los cuneros y conocer a la recién nacida.

Ron y Hermione entraron al final.

-Hey, felicidades papá- dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Harry, para después separarse y con cuidado abrazar a Ginny que sostenía a la bebé en brazos.

- Y al fin han decidido como se llamará- preguntó Ron mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana.

-Lily, Lily _Luna_ Potter- sonrió la pelirroja mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de su hija.

-Luna?-preguntó Hermione con un gesto de curiosidad

- Si, ya sabes cómo nuestra amiga?, el satélite? –contestó Ginny burlesca; pero al tiempo le lanzó una significativa mirada a Herms.

La castaña no comprendió al instante, y permaneció confundida durante varios instantes, hasta que empezó a recordar una noche en la madriguera hacía ya muchos años atrás…

x0x0x0x0 Flashback 0x0x0x0x

-Si algún día tengo una niña la llamaré _Luna_- dijo Ginny mientras estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana. La pelirroja era conocida por sacar ideas como esa de la nada en medio de un comodo silencio.

- No sabía que tuvieses tanto apego a Lovegood- respondió Hermione sin apenas levantar la vista de su libro pero acentuando una mueca de descontento

Ginny rió con fuerza al ver el gesto que tenía su amiga, parecía tonto que a estas alturas no supiera que ella sería siempre su mejor amiga, casi hermana, y con un poco de suerte futura cuñada…

-jaja, no, no es eso, es solo que siempre he sentido que no importa donde estés, para todos es la misma, la que nos ilumina, y eso es lo que quiero pensar ahora que se vayan, que viéndola cada noche me haga pensar que de una forma u otra sin importar cuán lejos estemos, nos unirá la misma _luna_.

**Nota de la autora: **Lo siento si había demasiado detalle, pero cuando me imagino algo y trato de escribirlo me entretengo mucho describiendo absolutamente todo para que puedan tener exactamente la misma visión que tenía yo al escribirlo. Pero wow.. poco mas de 4 hojas de puro capitulo haha. Y para todos los que en este momento deseen contratar asesinos a sueldo para asesinar a la autora se les suplica piedad y clemencia… Realmente no tengo excusa alguna para explicar tanto tiempo; se que la mayoría de ustedes creyeron que todo esto se había perdido para siempre… bueno también yo lo creí; lo cierto es queperdí todos los capítulos de esta historia, (asi como de muchas otras), los ya publicados y los que tenía semi-adelantados; pues tendré que prácticamente volver a empezar; con ello perdí la inspiración y bueno que mas les puedo decir. No tengo palabras para agradecer a la gente maravillosa que aun a pesar de todo este tiempo muerto siga leyendo esta historia. A todos los que la pusieron en favoritos o en alertas, se los juro han hecho mis días! Y por todos sus reviews mil gracias!

No puedo prometer hora ni fecha, pero seguro que esta historia se completara algún día! Los 30 vicios! Así que serán bienvenidos todos los que deseen leerlos!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se pasan por esta historia, dejen o no review; simplemente ver las entradas en mi historia me hacen el día. En serio son lo mejor! :D

Alimenten a mi yo interior dando clic en el link verde! Y ella los querrá por siempre :D

p.s y perdón por la nota casi mas larga que el capitulo *penitta*

Con cariño **Piby_Weasley**


	8. Caramelo

"En Familia"

Por: Piby_Weasley

Comunidad 30 vicios

Tabla: Básica

Personajes/Otros: Familia Potter-Weasley

**Disclaimer: **El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto no tiene fines de lucro. Yo solo los utilizo para crear historias de cómo me hubiese gustado que fueran muchas cosas, divertirme, aburrir gente, y tener en que pasar mi tiempo. :D

**Notas de la Autora**:

Este capitulo va dedicado a **Lali Evans**; gracias a su advertencia pude encontrar y denunciar un plagio de esta historia en otra página…vaya, fue chistoso porque una amiga me dijo: _mmm pensando positivo creo que tu historia vale la pena si no, no la hubieran plagiado. Un día de estos voy a leerla._ Yo le dije que mientras deje reviews no me importa :P

A todos los que leen esto por influencia mía o por decisión propia; pero que lo hacen: _Gracias :)_

8-Caramelo

Albus POV

La abuela Molly tiene 2 maravillosas costumbres navideñas: Los suéteres Weasley y las bolsas de dulces hechos en casa para cada uno de sus nietos el 25 de diciembre. Sin duda la navidad ha sido mi época favorita del años desde antes de comprender las palabras de mis padres o de que habláramos el mismo idioma.

Conforme fui creciendo, la insistencia de mi madre en limitar mi consumo de azúcar fue en aumento; pero cuando cumplí ocho años y se dio cuenta que era lo suficientemente saludable y balanceado me dejo en paz; aunque, francamente creo que fue después de mi infalible argumento de "pero si como más vegetales que tu y papá juntos!" cuando sonrojada se dio la vuelta murmurando, ya que este sigue siendo cierto.

Digamos que fue lo que le puso fin a nuestro casi único tópico de discusión, aparte de "no te pelees con James" y "dejen en paz a Lily". Pero estos dos últimos eran tan comunes que creo que ya los decía en automático y sin la remota esperanza de que funcionaran; aun cuando agregaba: "le diré a su padre cuando llegue"… si esto era muy grave; pero no, pobre de mi madre, aun no sabe que cuando papá llega se sienta en su escritorio a leer el profeta mientras nosotros entramos y fingimos junto con el durante un rato, después salimos y actuamos como cachorros regañados, ella sonríe satisfecha y todos volvemos a nuestra rutina hasta que tengamos que repetirlo.

Hay algo que es cierto: mi tío Ron es quien más me ha apoyado en todo esto; por supuesto James siempre solía quejarse de que me prefería a mi siendo que él era su ahijado, hasta que para sus 11 le regaló una Saeta de Fuego edición platino limitada; y eso lo calló durante varios meses respecto predilecciones. Yo lo dejé presumirla, e incluso actué celoso para su beneficio; él no tenía por que enterarse de que cada mes me llega una caja de surtido múltiple dotación de Honeydukes patrocinada por "su querido padrino".  
Oh es genial que alguien me entienda y comparta esta fascinación. Por supuesto cada que tío Ron viene, no dudo en compartir cuanto pida. Yo entiendo lo que dice de que tía Mione no es tan comprensiva con nuestro gusto en común; además se que seré recompensado con una caja extra de Grajeas Berttie Botts.

Si hay algo particular de mi persona es, que desde pequeño he tenido muy definidos mis gustos:  
-Me gusta el color rojo  
-El Puddlemore United; aunque apoye a las Holyhead Harpies para ayudar a mamá con la nostalgia.  
-Me gusta mas el frío que el calor  
-Me gusta más el día que la noche  
-Me gusta molestar a mi hermano con su cabello y llamar a Lily la niñita de papá

Pero sobre todas las cosas me gusta el sabor a _Caramelo_. No importa si es en dulce macizo o chicloso, si es paleta, pluma cristalizada o en grajea, con chocolate o con vainilla; en cualquiera de las nuevas ocurrencias de Honeydukes. Ese perfecto sabor a mantequilla derretida con azúcar, su aroma entorpece mis sentidos en cada momento que entran en contacto.

Si, hay quienes dicen que exagero, tío George dice que eso se siente cuando vez a lindas mujeres no cuando comes un dulce; pero tengo gustos muy definidos y quien no los tiene no puede comprenderlo.

Cuando cumplí al fin mis 11 años; y recibí mi preciada carta, mis papas enviaron un pedido especial a la fábrica de Honeydukes, y considerando su reputación, consiguieron un a dotación de todos los dulces con especifico sabor _caramelo_. ¿Mencioné que amo a mis padres?.

* * *

Al llegar a la plataforma; yo sinceramente temblaba de pánico. James había logrado su cometido y ahora estaba seriamente preocupado por quedar en Slythering; eso no entraba en mis cálculos familiares: Sería el primero en 8 generaciones Weasley y 5 generaciones Potter en estar en Slythering…sobra decir que no me interesa hacer la diferencia de tal forma.  
Cuando tío Ron amenazo con desheredar a Rose si no quedaba en Gryffindor lo sentí extendido hacia mi. La solemnidad que nos invadió no ayudo en lo absoluto a relajarme antes del viaje.

James regresó después de dejar su baúl y su lechuza intento impresionar a todos con su historia de haber visto a Teddy besando a mi prima Victoire. A decir verdad no era sorpresa para nadie, James simplemente es muy distraído y no se había dado cuenta de que ellos andan desde antes del verano; pero todo esto no consigue distraerme lo suficiente de mis preocupaciones respecto al sorteo de casas.

Se que cuando le pregunté a mi papá que pasaría si quedaba en Slythering él comprendió lo que le decía, cuanto realmente me preocupaba.  
Nunca me hubiera podido esperar lo que me dijo. Yo puedo elegir. Quizá estoy influenciado por aquellos grandes hombres que hicieron la diferencia en el mundo mágico; pero al final es como mi mamá dice: _tú eres tú y no importa que tan influenciado estés o por quien, nunca dejarás de ser tú._

El alivio que sentí al escucharlo me hizo abrazar a papá con más fuerza. Sonreí para mis adentros porque supe que todo estaría bien. Si el sombrero intentaba ponerme en Slythering solo le diría que no; que quería ser Gryffindor y ya. Todo estaría bien.

* * *

-Bien al fin estoy en el Expreso de Hogwarts, aquí voy.- respiré profundo y empecé a buscar con la mirada un compartimento vacío. Rose había encontrado a su vecina que era apenas un año mayor y que ya le estaba presentando a todas sus amigas. Genial me abandona.

-¿Hablando solo hermanito? ¿o con las serpientes?-se burló James-¿Sabías que los Slythering tienen fama de hablar solos…y con las serpientes?- me susurró para terminar con una carcajada; mientras salía detrás de sus amigos que seguramente ya estaban haciendo planes para su próxima broma.  
Además de sus propios hijos Fred y Roxanne; James y sus amigos eran de los mejores clientes y probadores de productos en Sortilegios Weasley.

-_No quedaré en Slythering. No quedaré en Slythering_- pensé repetidamente. Mi rostro debió ser muy obvio de lo que pensaba y James no tuvo dificultad para adivinarlo.

-Sigue repitiéndote eso hermanito, quizá convenzas al sombrero- sonrió antes de alejarse por ultima vez.

Me dediqué a pensar sencillamente en lo que papá me había dicho. Si él había podido elegir, no encuentro motivo alguno por el cual yo no pueda hacerlo.

Encontré un compartimento casi al final del vagón; el cual creí que estaba vacío.

-Oh disculpa- le dije a su ocupante, mientras me retraía para buscar otro; soy demasiado tímido con personas extrañas, por lo que la charla cordial no se me da, y pasar el viaje en silencio no me parecía como mi mejor perspectiva.

-Pasa, no hay problema- me respondió una suave voz.

Cuando voltee para observar al estudiante que estaba ahí, y que yo distraídamente había ignorado, encontré a una muchacha que supuse era aproximada a mi edad, se escondía bajo unas sutiles gafas y una oscura cascada de cabello castaño, su piel parecía muy pálida; aun así, pese a que nunca pude verle directamente a los ojos, algo pico mi curiosidad y me senté frente a ella sonriente.

-Hola, soy Albus Potter-extendí mi mano hacia ella; la estrechó con delicadeza y me dijo

-Soy Anabelle Pearson y sonrió tímidamente. Me apena pensar que reconoció mi apellido y de alguna forma la ha puesto incomoda. – Mi primo Thomas va a volver en un momento; fue a buscar a la señora del carrito porque se quedó dormido y no alcanzó a desayunar.- al decir esto rodo los ojos y sonrió, más para si que para mí; sin embargo noté el tono maternal y de diversión que había en su voz. Me recordó a tía Mione menos el aire de sabelotodo.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta del color de sus ojos; ella estaba volteando hacia la ventana con añoranza, cuando la luz del sol le dio indirectamente para resaltar su suave color, como la mantequilla cuando se derrite; eran profundos y brillantes, de una extraña pero perfecta forma combinaban con el resto de su rostro; y caí en cuenta del verdadero color. 

_Bueno a mí siempre me ha gustado el __Caramelo_-pensé y sonreí.

* * *

EPILOGO DE ESTE CAPITULO

-¿Todas las grajeas que traes son solo sabor caramelo? –preguntó intrigada después de la 3ra. Era obvio que las comía con cuidado antes de encontrarse con una sabor cerebro o algo así.

-Si, es que es mi sabor favorito y mis papás me regalaron un pedido especial- encogí mis hombros con sutileza; las explicaciones estaban de más.

Ella sonrió e imitó mi gesto para restarle la importancia.

–Supongo que si, el caramelo es el mejor sabor- dijo con convencimiento mientras regresaba la vista hacia la ventana.

La puerta se abrió de repente y un muchacho despeinado y bastante agitado entró y se escondió, en medida de lo posible, debajo de la ventana de la puerta.

-Si ven pasar a 2 gorilas con expresión de que buscan a alguien, solo actúen como si yo no estuviera aquí- dijo con seriedad mientras se asomaba nerviosamente a la ventana.

-Thomas, ¿Cómo haces para meterte en líos tan rápidamente? No llevamos ni una hora en el tren-dijo Anabelle, mientras que su tono claramente implicaba que era una pregutna retórica y que en realidad no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

-Talentos naturales primita- contesto Thomas con tranquilidad ignorando su tono.

Yo solo me reí. En mi familia esos talentos habían sido la herencia genética más fortalecida en mi generación, así que esto era rutina para mi.

-Soy Thomas Ward- dijo en voz baja dirigiéndose hacia mi sin alargar su mano- te vi con la familia Potter en King Cross; ¿acaso eres uno de ellos?- pregunto como quien sabe la respuesta

Anabelle le lanzó una mirada de reprobación que Thomas ignoró por completo.

Respiré tranquilamente y me reí. –Albus Potter, pero puedes decirme Al-

-Al!, Si las historias de tu padre han dejado algún legado en ti, suenas como a un gran compañero de aventuras- me sonrió ampliamente

_Si tan solo Thomas tuviera idea de que por legado me tocaba tener este año el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad de papá_

-Algo hay de eso en mi- estiré mi mano como cerrando un trato

El rostro de Thomas se iluminó y la estrechó con fuerza.

Anabelle suspiró ruidosamente y volteó a vernos.

-Ya que- y volvió su vista a la ventana; mientras unas arrugas se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos delatando su emoción.

**Nota de la autora 2:** Bueno no podrán quejarse por la extensión! Aprovecho para avisar que a partir de esta viñeta en adelante los tiempos serán manipulados por mi inspiración. Las palabras de la tabla me dan ideas muy diferentes y no estoy segura que los tiempos serán consecutivos es decir; en esta viñeta Albus acaba de entrar a Hogwarts, pero para la siguiente podrían volver a ser todos unos bebés o ser incluso mayores de edad. Todo dependerá de que vicio siga :D.

En fin espero les haya gustado! Esta es una de las primeras viñetas que se me ocurrieron pero tardó mucho en materializarse y en reconstruirse. Soy muy perfeccionista en cuanto a nombres y relaciones entonces no pude escribir este capitulo hasta tener delineado TODO el futuro de la generación de nietos Weasley, lo que me ha llevado meses.

No hay excusa que valga para mis demoras; espero publicar una a principios del 2010 pero hasta entonces:

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y EL MEJOR AÑO 2010 para todos ustedes.

Les mando 2010 + 1 beso a todos los que leen esta historia (dejen o no reviews)

Pero recuerden que sus reviews alimentan a mi yo interior y últimamente muere de hambre u.u

Con Amor

Piby_Weasley


End file.
